The Prince and the Pauper
by k8y411
Summary: Prince Blaine of Dalton, yearns for an escape from his gilded cage. A commoner, Kurt, hopes for something better than his life in the village of New Lima. Both boys find themselves looking for something they never thought they could have.
1. Chapter 1: Dalton

**First fanfiction in quite sometime. I have had notes about this story for quite sometime and I figured they would do more good out there in cyberspace than on my computer. I do hope it is enjoyable and I apologize for it's short length I am still testing things out.**

**~k8y411**

**Chapter 1: Dalton**

Being a prince had it's privileges, but no matter many things he had, or how many things he tried, nothing made the young prince feel alive.

Dalton, one of the many kingdoms within Llwynogia. Small and sprinkled with forests, it was the farthest Southwest of all the other kingdoms. And in the most southwestern part of Dalton was the small village of New Lima, although it hadn't been "new" for hundreds of years. Dalton had the most beautiful terrain of all Llwynogia, vastly green and lush, with forests everywhere, especially surrounding the small practically cut off New Lima. The forests outlined the entire kingdom and thinned out as they neared the coast. New Lima was the least advanced village in all of Dalton, isolated from the rest of the kingdom with forests, and kept from the ocean by the rolling hills that hemmed the coastline. It was said that a great earthquake shifted the earth, creating the hills and destroying most of the original New Lima and because of that, the town was more of a myth to the rest of Dalton. In fact in most maps, it wasn't included at all. It was the perfect place to disappear to. A town that had, itself disappeared, a place the young prince of Dalton could only dream of escaping to.

Dalton City housed the castle, where the prince felt he was held prisoner. King Andrew and Queen Olivia ruled the kingdom with their two children. Young Prince Blaine, given the nickname for looking younger than he is, and Princess Cora, his younger sister. Blaine felt as if he was the ugly duckling of his family, not just in looks, but personality. His skin had a more olive tint than his family's almond complexion and while his mother and sister had wavy light brown hair. He and his father had almost black hair, however his father's was short and tidy, and Blaine's was a curly mess, according to his mother. More often than, not he disagreed with her. She was a hardcore traditionalist, never wanting to change any of the outdated laws and codes, kept in the castle, he father was more lenient but rarely had the time to think about changing anything, if it meant add more work he really wasn't interested. Andrew was always busy with something kingly, leaving Blaine in the crazed grasps of his Mother and her clone, Cora. She was the perfect child, everything his mother wanted, not to mention she was slowly surpassing Blaine in their studies. It wasn't hard considering Blaine had gotten to a point where he didn't care.

Blaine felt like a shell of a person. He could act like the son his parents wanted, smile for the publicity stunts, and pretend to care about things, but at the end of they day he felt empty. He felt distant from everything everyone like he was living someone else's life, considering his mother controlled almost everything, he wasn't far off. He knew he was different, he loved them and they loved him, but something was missing.

"Rise and shine!" Came the all too awake voice of Olivia as she tore back Blaine's curtains. The effect was lost because she once again had woken him, before the sun had even come up. Blaine grown and opened one eye. His pet warbler Pavarotti wasn't even awake yet and he chirped peeved at being woken up as well.

"Why the early wake up call?" Blaine mumbled trying to remember if his mother had told him about some even yesterday. What could possibly start so early in the morning? Maybe it's a celebration that the sun still comes up. Blaine laughed quietly to himself under his covers. The pitter patter of hurried feet slowly grew louder. Instinctively Blaine clenched his hands on his covers as Cora came bounding into the room.

"Wake up! We have to get ready for the parade!" Cora tugged on his covers but Blaine held them firmly.

"Wha? Parade?" Come on Blaine, he thought to himself, Why don't you pay attention more?

"Oh don't tell me you forgot that the 500th anniversary of the kingdom is this year. I explained to you that I planned a specific even each month to celebrate." Blaine sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"And why so early?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"The parade ends at the castle dummy! We have to get to the start of it" Cora shook her head at him. Blaine's vision was finally awake and he saw that both his mother and sister were already in their parade outfits, out of the corner of his eye he saw his folded on his dresser.

"Chop chop! We need to be at the far end of Dalton city, by sunrise." She and Cora left and just as Blaine was about punch his bed, Olivia popped her head back in, Blaine quickly turned to face her and got up in one swift movement.

"Yes?"

"Hurry and change, we'll be back to get you in 10 minutes." She looked at her watch. Blaine nodded. "Oh and Blaine, dear?"

"What?"

"Do something about your hair." and with that she left. Blaine shut the door behind her and sighed.

"Another day, another nightmare..."he looked at Pavarotti who was fast asleep in his cage. "Well at least one of us will get some sleep today." He walked to the dresser to pick up his clothes and caught himself in the mirror. His hair was disastrous, but he blamed it on having just woken up. He opened a drawer and picked from it a comb and brush. "Comb, brush, meet your longtime nemesis, my hair."

The ten minutes went faster than Blaine expected, his mother came barging back in and dragged him down the stairs, out the castle and into the carriage. "Oh I knew you wouldn't fix your hair, luckily I brought some help." she had her own comb, brush, and the strange smelling jelly mixture homemade by some of their servants. She got to work as the carriage took her, Cora and Blaine off towards the edge of Dalton City. As Olivia tamed his hair Blaine fell asleep dreaming of a better place. A place like New Lima.

The small secluded village, simple and plain. It had very few people since the great quake, there were only two of the original houses still in tact. They rested past the hills even more secluded than the already secluded town. The town had rebuilt itself on the flat land, but the owners of the hill houses were adamant in keeping them, and to this day some of the most stubborn teenagers live there. Kurt, son of the village Blacksmith, Burt Hummel, neighbored to Peyton, daughter of the village's most talented hunter, Edgar. Both Kurt and Peyton had lost their mothers and a young age, but Peyton's father remarried a seamstress Dolores and Burt remained a single father. The sun was rising on this little village and the small town began to wake up and start their morning routines.

Kurt awoke to an empty house, he went to the kitchen and saw a note.

"'Headed off early to check on the horses, they are getting picked up today. Do me a favor and do this weeks shopping, i'll open up without you. Burt.' Would it kill you to write 'Dad'?" Kurt sighed, things had been awkward with his dad, but they loved each other and pushed through each day. It was hard lying to his father about who he was, but he wasn't quite ready to reveal his secret. He had never told anyone, Peyton figured it out and accepted him, but the town would sure kill him. The laws were still in place outlawing those who were gay. Kurt sighed as he saw his drab clothes in the mirror, wishing he could make and wear the things he designed. He grabbed the shopping list, a bag of money, and a basket and walked out the door.

The sun was shining bright and it made him smile. He walked down the path towards the rest of town, usually he walked with Peyton or his father, but today he was by himself, it was nice. He closed his eyes to feel the breeze on his face. He looked out at the town as he did everyday before going in, Kurt took a deep breath and began to sing as he walked.

(to the tune of Belle from Beauty and the Beast)

_Little town it's a distant village_

_Everyday going just as slow_

_Little town full of sheltered people_

_waking up to say..._

He got into town to hear various people talking

_Hello, _

_Good day_

_Buzz off_

_Go away_

Kurt passed his father as he continued getting everything on the list.

_There goes my father with his tools like always_

_welding the same way everyday_

_Every morning just as dull_

_and i'm bored out of my skull_

_in the poor and far off town._

Kurt ran into Peyton his best friend, the only one who truly knew him. Her red brown hair was long and always pulled back and she greeted him with her sparkling grey eyes.

"Morning Kurt"

"Morning, Peyton"

"Where you off to?"

Kurt closed his eyes in bliss, "Ideally I'd be off to the fabric shop, I just finished the most wonderful pattern, an outfit with such beauty and elegance and a-"

"Kurt Shh!" Peyton covered his mouth and gave him an incredulous look. Before she could say anything her step-mother screamed for her

"Peyton! grab the lists, hurry up!"

Peyton gave Kurt a look and ran off to please her step-mother.

The villagers sang at Kurt as he continued his shopping.

_look there he goes _

_that boy is strange, no question_

_there's something off, we must assert!_

_never hanging with the boys_

_never making that much noise_

_no denying he's a funny boy that Kurt_

Burt passed him carrying metals.

_Hey Kurt_

_Hi Dad_

_How goes the shopping?_

From the other side of the shops Dolores once again called for Peyton.

_Peyton!_

_One sec!_

_We are not done!_

Kurt heard more voices sing around him.

_I'll buy some bread_

_how much is that one?_

He closed his eyes and sang to the sky.

_There must be more than this dull boring life!_

Peyton caught back up with him, needing to talk.

"Hey, Kurt"

"Another day of errands with the step mom? I wish I was her apprentice." Kurt sighed.

"Ha! no you don't" Peyton shook her head.

"Oh I wouldn't mind who taught me, I just want to learn"

"You know you can't...at least not here.." Peyton gave him a sympathetic look.

Kurt nodded, "Its alright...i'll get a new dream" he turn to walked away, but Peyton stopped him.

"No it's not! I'll do anything to help."

Kurt's sadness creeped back into his eyes. "Unless you can make this place accept me or let me learn it-"

Peyton jumped at her idea,"I'll do it!"

"Do What?"

Peyton whispered in his ear, "I'll teach you what I know every time my step mom teaches me."

"Really? I"d be forever grateful!" Kurt hugged her and they both went back to their morning duties.

The Villagers once again sang at Kurt.

_Look, there he goes that boy is so peculiar_

_I wonder what's up with the squirt_

_with a look of sad distress_

_and the strange way he does dress_

_what a puzzle to the rest of us is Kurt_

Kurt stopped in front of the fabric store and sang to himself.

_Oh isn't this amazing?_

_i wish this fashion was for me!_

_Until this town learns to change_

_they can't discover who i am _

_or want to be_

Dolores, now in her store with a costumer looked at Kurt, though his clothes were drab there was something about how he presented himself that made it interesting to her.

_Now it's a wonder how his clothes scream beauty_

_Impeccable, no speck of dirt._

The customer sang and replied back.

_behind that porcelain facade_

_I'm afraid he's rather odd_

_very different from the rest of us_

The villagers joined in.

_He's nothing like the rest of us,_

_inconsistent from the rest of us is Kurt_

Back in Dalton city the parade was getting people out of their houses and onto the streets to wave at the Royal Family, other than the King. Andrew, busy as always. Olivia, Cora and Blaine were standing in an elevated open top carriage waving at the Daltonians. Blaine stifled a yawn and sang to himself.

_Right from the moment that I wake up, get up_

_I feel like life is just a blur_

_In a place where I can't be_

_The true and hidden me_

_I wish I had a way to end the hurt_

A group of girls were swooning at Blaine's presence waving their handkerchiefs at him, singing.

_Look there is goes isn't dreamy_

_The young Prince Blaine oh just the thought_

_Be still my heart, i'm hardly breathing_

_He's supermegafoxyawesomehot._

Many of the people tried to address the prince and he did his best to be polite as they sang back and forth.

_Young prince_

_Good sir_

_Young prince_

_Hello_

_Your lovely highness_

_Your majesty!_

_The prince!_

_He's cute_

_So young..._

_Thank you_

_No sire_

Blaine belted out.

_Please end this day!_

_Oh what?_

_Did he?_

_Just say?_

_Don't know_

_There's goes our finest_

Back in New Lima Kurt was on his way back home to put away the food and things he bought from town and looked back on the village.

_There must be more than this dull village life!_

Blaine stared out into nothing the pain creeping back into his expression.

_Something need to end this constant strife!_

The villagers sang after Kurt as he walked back towards the hills to his house.

_Look there he goes a boy that strange, but special_

_The most peculiar son of Burt_

_There's something about him_

_He doesn't quite fit in_

_Cause he really is a funny boy _

_A brilliant but a funny boy_

_He really is a funny boy that Kurt!_

Kurt turned around to catch a glimpse of the villagers staring at him. He shook it off, rolled his eyes and took his time walking home, he'd have to got right back into town to help his father anyway.

The parade finally ended, they were back at home, back in the castle. Although Blaine enjoyed the escape from the castle world, he did not like the publicity. Girls ogling him, and fainting at his site. Was he really that handsome? He never gave it much thought. He tried to rush back to his room to get some sleep. "I can't wait til this year is over." To his dismay his mother caught the words he thought he said in his head.

"Anxious for the ball are we?" Olivia seemed pleased. "Oh do change out of your parade clothes and attend your studies with your sister. Cora is already changed and with your tutor and classmates. I don't want to hear Professor Shue tell me you aren't paying attention. The history of our kingdom is important." She walked off while Blaine was frozen on the stairs.

"Ball? What ball?" he shook his head and ran to his room. The ball questions would have to wait, he had to please his mother to keep her off his back, and in order to do that he had to attend his lessons.

Lessons were always a bore to Blaine, especially history. All the laws that made his life miserable were created when the kingdom was created. It has been almost five hundred years since then, and times have changed, the laws need to too. Blaine got to their study room to find his sister and his various other royal classmates waiting. He did not enjoy social inter action, but put up with it to appear normal. His "friends" were the ever proper Wes and David, princes of neighboring kingdoms. Lessons were only held in Dalton, because the finest teachers lived here. Wes and David got along perfect despite the differences in their kingdoms. Wes was from the western, coastal kingdom, had lightly tanned skin, black hair and dark eyes. David was from one of the land locked kingdoms, that had much of Llwynogia's deserts, his dark chocolate skin, eyes and short hair reflected the weather patters. Their castles were near each other and while their parents fought, they remained friends. Blaine tried to look interested as Prof. Shue went on about the country's history, but ended up staring out the window. Blaine's attention was lost until he heard the word "ball". He turned and Shue's voice came back into hearing range.

"Now, the previous milestone anniversaries were celebrated with a large ball, for example, the 400th year anniversary of Dalton was celebrated with a masquerade ball. For this year it depends on what the king and queen decide, but I'm sure like all the other anniversary events, it will be spectacular. This week I want you guys to go on a journey to the past and research each of your home kingdoms, it may be Dalton's anniversary, but it is important to know about your kingdom. Find something specific to tell the class next meeting." Shue checked his pocket watch. "That's all the time I have for today, and I will see you all next week. I expect to hear about something amazing."

Unlike the way most school's are, Shue was the first to leave, the students stayed in class to work or talk about royal things, at least that's what Blaine assumed. After every lesson he would try to escape, but someone would start talking to him. He had almost made it to the door when a female voice reached his ears.

"Oh Prince Blaine?" A short brown haired, brown eyes girl stood behind him, in a fancy yet somehow strange dress.

"Yes, Princess Rachel?" He tried to hide his annoyance, she always tried to talk to him. Ever since her break up with Carmel's Prince Jesse, she had been all over Blaine.

"While, I _know_ I could get anyone to go with me to the ball, I want you to ask me." She closed her eyes with a smug grin on her face waiting for Blaine to answer.

_ Not if I was drunk on my fathers best wine_ Blaine though to himself. "I am afraid I have no intention of taking anyone to this ball at the moment, thank you for offering though." Before she could begin to let out the rage he saw in her eyes, he fled out the door and down the stairs. He could hear her screams coming after him.

"Well, this is going to end badly." He looked around for a place to hide, you'd think after living in the castle all his life, he would have known all the hideout, but the castle always surprised him. He ran down another carpeted hallway and hid behind a large expensive vase. "Please don't follow me, please don't follow me." He peaked his head from behind the vase and saw her coming. _Damn it_. He leaned against the wall in hopes she would miss him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a door handle. He looked at the wall behind the vase, and realized there was a small door. _Here goes_. He tugged gently on the handle, and to his surprise and relief it opened. Rachel was closing in, Blaine squeezed through the door without hitting the vase, close the door as quietly as possible and waited for Rachel to leave.

He found himself in an old and dusty room. It looked like no one had been in here for centuries. The tiny room looked even smaller with the walls covered in overflowing shelves of scrolls, and books. Blaine looked around in awe. "Its like a mini library" he picked up a scroll from the ground and opened it to see a dated map of Llwyngia. "Or maybe these are the old records...I guess I can do my homework now." He gently looked through the scrolls coughing from the thick layers of dust that covered everything. As he reached to grab what looked like another map, a book fell and hit Blaine on the head. Blaine groaned. "Ow..." He picked up the book and dusted off the cover making himself cough again. "The complete Laws and Codes of Dalton." The cover was written by hand as were the pages Blaine skimmed through. He shook his his head at it. "Laws and Codes, hell of a lot of good they've done me." He flipped to one last page and was about to shut the book, when once again the word ball caught his attention. "Ball? Again? This book is five hundred years old and even it knows more about this ball than me." He skimmed the page expecting to get upset, suddenly his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Married? I have to get married?" Blaine dropped the book to the floor and back away like it was toxic. "I can't get married..."


	2. Chapter 2: Fight

**Chapter Two: Fights**

**Thank for all those who wrote reviews, your comments are much appreciated. If you guys want, I can post the full lyrics on tumblr or something so that they are more coherent without the dialogue in between, as well as more clear labels of who is singing what. I apologize if it gets confusing switching back from Dalton and New Lima, but then again that's what they do in glee.**

**Anyways to the point here is the next chapter, if you forgot, Blaine just found out he has to get married. **

**~k8y411**

**

* * *

**

Blaine was backed against the door staring at the book that looks miles away. He closed his eyes and sighed as he slumped to the floor. "Even if..." he sighed again his head facing the ceiling, eyes closed as if wishing the law would change itself. The laws of Dalton were old, and the Daltonians were mainly traditionalists, change was feared. Among the many laws Blaine already hated, the marriage code was now on his list. Despite the fact that he had never even been anywhere close to being in love, Blaine knew they would never allow him to marry another man. Yes, the young prince was gay a secret that burdened his soul, a secret that could get him killed.

The laws and beliefs of the land were against people like him and the punishment as written five hundred years ago, was branding, and if not cured, death. The people of Dalton thought they could scare the gay out of them. It had been years since any mobs were formed and gays were killed, but that was because they had learned to live in secret. Nowadays people if they were found out, they were branded and killed in secret, rather then public hangings like the olden days.

Blaine knew that if he found someone to love, they would both be killed for it, no to mention to wrath of his mother. "Marriage...to a girl..." Blaine groaned, _If I wasn't already gay Princess Rachel's sure a good enough reason to stay away from women_. Blaine let out a small chuckle at his thought. He knew that there was nothing he could do, running away was an option, but he could not bear to devastate his family. "I'll just have to pretend...I _have _ been getting quite good at it." He needed to get his mind of the marriage code. Blaine picked up the closest book he could read from where he was. To his surprise it was a novel, "Henry and Danielle by Lou Ponpatti" Blaine whispered out loud. He flipped through the pages breathing in its aged smell. "Haven't found a novel I haven't read..." Blaine opened the book and began to read.

* * *

Back in New Lima, Kurt was walking down the empty street with a basket of food for his father. From the seamstress shop window Peyton saw the danger before it hit. The town bullies, and stubborn traditionalists Dave and Azimio were creeping up on Kurt.

"Not again." Peyton mumbled. She dropped the dress she was supposed to put on the mannequin and ran for the door.

"Peyton!" the low and forceful voice of Peyton's step mother Dolores came from the back of the store. Her head was peering out from the back door. Her hair was graying, but she always covered it with a fashionable hat that matched her outfit. This time it was pink,with a small bow. It looked ridiculous on her head.

"It's lunch break, be back later!" Peyton had her foot out the door.

"You will hang up that dress before you leave. You are my apprentice and you _will_ do your job." She disappeared back into the back room. Peyton knew there would be hell to bay if she didn't hang the dressed. She groaned with frustration as she tired dress the mannequin as quickly as possible. The more time she wasted on the dress, the more likely Kurt was going to get hurt.

Kurt soon realized that the street was empty, a sinking feeling came over him. There streets were never empty, he stole a glance backward and saw Dave and Azimio closing in on him. Kurt made a run for it and they ran after him. In his haste, Kurt turned to soon and found himself in a dead end. He could hear the clang of his father's working, but there was no time to get there. Dave and Azimio had him now. Kurt dropped his basket of food as he backed up towards the wall.

"Hey, Lady boy, where's your girlfriend?" Dave taunted him.

"She finally gonna let you fight your own battles?" Azimio punched his hand making Kurt flinch at the sound.

"What is your problem? I have never done anything to you, either of you?" Kurt's back was to the wall he was trapped. There was no way he would come out of this without a beating. Dave rolled up his sleeves, he and Azimio were withing punching distance.

"But I have." Peyton was behind Dave and Azimio with her homemade sling shot. They turned and stared at her, anger rising.

"Like you can even hit us" Dave feigned confidence.

"Yeah, besides we can kick your boys ass before you even let to." Azimio and Dave laughed.

"Wanna bet?" She aimed at a pile of old scrap metal and released her sling shot, the clang against the metal was startling as the pile began to sway.

"You call that aim?" They continued laughing, but stopped when they noticed she was too.

"Actually I call it two idiots with one stone." The scraps of metal fell on them, giving Kurt enough time to grab his basket and run to Peyton.

"Are you insane?"

"No time to discuss sanity, let's go." She pushed him towards his dad's shop. "Go inside, you'll be safe there."

"Peyton wait!" Kurt tried to grab her but she ran off. Kurt heard the metal scraping and ran into his dad's shop angry at himself for hiding, but glad to be unharmed. He peeked through the window to see Dave and Azimio running after Peyton.

"Over here you great lummox!" Peyton taunted them, knowing this could be the end of her. She hurried up a ladder onto a roof as they closed in on her.

"Get her!"

She ran back in their direction but by hoping from roof to roof of the small shops. Looking back she smiled enjoying the thrill and sang as she jumped from roof to roof, escaping the boys.

(To the tune of One Jump Ahead from Aladdin)

_Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the boys now  
One block ahead of the horde  
I only fight to settle a score  
and that's all the time!  
One jump ahead of the bullies  
keep them away from my friends  
these guys just don't know when to end_

Peyton reached the end of a line of shops and the boys caught up on foot on the ground. Thinking fast Peyton jumped off the roof landing on the them. Dave and Azimio yelled at her

G_et off!_

They pushed her off them.

_Take that!_

Peyton punched them back to the ground and took off, the screamed angrily at her again.

_Slow down!_

_G__et back!_

As they catch up she stops at a house with laundry hanging.

_Just a little punch guys _

The bullies catch up just in time for her to pull a string, and drop the hanging clothes on them. They stick their heads out and stare angrily at her as she runs

_Kick her ass, take her down guys! _

Peyton continues to run cutting corners taking shortcuts, making back towards the blacksmith.

_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts _

_oh what i go through for friends _

Kurt stuck his head out the window and watched Peyton whizz by.

_Hey, its sad when you fight like no tomorrow _

_there's no one to save your butt this time _

_If your dad finds out he is going to kill you_

By this time townspeople were peering out their windows while eating their lunch to see what was causing such a fuss. Peyton flew by so quick no one recognized her.

_Gotta fight to live, gotta win the fight _

_Tell you all about when i got the time _

_One step ahead of bad guys _

_Got two guys on my tail_

_Escape seems to be of no avail _

_One jump ahead their leader_

_One hit ahead of their punch _

Peyton cut a corner but they boys caught a glimpse and ran towards her. "Hey!"

She felt her stomach rumble and found herself by the bakery.

_I think I'll head out to lunch_

The bullies caught up to her, before she had a chance to get any food.

_Stop her! _

_Rebel!_

_Get her! _

_Go to hell! _

Peyton underestimated how fast they were and needed a quick escape.

_Let's wait just a minute _

Kurt appeared above her, on the roof of the bakery.

_Get up here, you're gonna get hit! _

Kurt let down a rope for her and she climbed up to the roof this time higher, so there was no way she could jump off them safely. She looked back down at them as they also grabbed the rope.

_They harass my friends so i beat 'em up, otherwise we'd get along_

They climbed up after both Kurt and Peyton jumping after them from roof to roof.

_Argh! one jump, catching up to her _

_One hop a land with a thump _

_One step running behind her_

Kurt and Peyton jumped from roof to roof and stopped at the last one. They looked at each other and saw the large trees of the forest just over a jump's length away. They backed up, and ran at full speed.

_They're quick but we're much faster _

_Here goes_

_quit while we're ahead _

_better alive than dead _

_all we gotta do is JUMP!_

Kurt and Peyton jumped and landed in the soft leaves and branches of the tree. Not a perfect landing, but save for some cuts and bruises they were fine.

"So..." Peyton was out of breath. "how was lunch?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and lightly punched her shoulder. "With all that crap going on, didn't really get a chance to eat." They laughed. "You know you don't need to fight my battles for me...you're get in enough trouble as it is..."

Peyton jumped down from the tree. "I know, I know. I promised to stop, but I can't just let them beat you up. Remember last time?" Sadness filled Peyton's face Kurt mirrored the emotion.

"I know" he said softly as he climbed gracefully down from the tree.

"Kurt, I can't just stand by and watch. They pick fights for no reason. You have never done anything to them. If they picked a fight with me, I'd understand...I mean I kinda ask for it-"

"Peyton." He stopped her. " Thank you. If you hadn't have come, I would have to explain bruises to my dad again...I don't think he'll believe that I fell out of a tree again." They stayed hidden behind the trees in the forest and listened for any sign of Azimio and Dave or Daz, as they called him.

"Coast is clear." Peyton walked out first and ran straight into Dolores. Kurt was about to walk out but stopped and hid behind the trees.

"Peyton! What are you doing in the forest? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is in there?" Dolores looked at her from head to toe examining the leaves and twigs in her hair and the rips in her clothing. Peyton rolled her eyes thinking about how the forest wasn't dangerous at all and how much time she and Kurt spent in it. "I have to say you look nothing like a lady, and from the state the village is in, you must have been the one causing all the trouble."

Peyton didn't want Kurt to get in trouble so she responded before he had a chance to reveal himself from the trees. "Yep. Those guys were harassing me, is there a lady-like way to kick someone's ass?" Peyton knew this would get her in trouble, but it would also lead Dolores away with her to be punished.

"Oh that is it young lady, let's go. Just wait til your father hears about his. Another fight! I can't believe..." Her voice trailed off as she dragged Peyton away. She smiled and waved to Kurt as they disappeared into the distance.

"One of these days she is going to get herself killed." Kurt shook his head as he came out of the forest. He smoothed out his clothes and picked the twigs and leaves from his hair as best he could and headed off to his dad's shop. Burt looked up as his son came through the door.

"Hey missed you at lunch. Out hanging with the guys?" Burt gestured to the twigs his missed in his hair.

Kurt smiled awkwardly and nodded as he quickly made his hair perfect once again. "Yeah, had uhh...a race, I won." He hated lying to his father, but there was no other way. Burt just nodded.

"Come on we've got some horseshoes to finish." Burt gestured to Kurt and they went into the back room. Kurt sighed and picked at the leftover food from the basket he dropped off. He hated working here, even though he had quite a talent for it. The only part of the job he liked was when they worked on jewelry. "Kurt? The shoes aren't going to make themselves."

"Coming!" He put down the food and ran off to help his father.

* * *

Blaine was back in his room, his desk covered in papers from the record room, the novel on his bed and the law book in his hands. He was pacing back and forth as he read the law over and over, looking for a loophole. Finally he threw it on the floor and collapsed onto his bed. "It's no use. I am going to be forced by law to get married...to a girl." Pav chirped at him and Blaine lifted his head to look at him. "What? The only girls I know are stuck up princesses, not that it matters, because I am not on their team." He groaned. "I have to keep the peace here, but..." He sighed again, got up and walked to his window, the window that could see out over the kingdom.

"I wish I knew what it would be like to live out there, to be free from," He looked around at his giant room, with all of its lavishness. "from this." and Blaine began to sing as he walked around the room.

(To the tune of Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid)

_Look at this place._

_More than a suite_

_Wouldn't you think my life'd be complete?_

_Wouldn't you think as a prince_

_I would have everything?_

Blaine returned to the window and opened it, feeling the breeze oh his face.

_Look at the town_

_out there, beyond_

_A life filled with freedom, freedom I want_

_my life may look perfect_

_but I don't have anything_

Blaine picked up an old photograph of his family, the four of them, all together, looking so happy. A time before he had figured out who he was and what it meant for him.

_No one to listen or care if I cry_

_No understanding for what I feel_

_Family? They don't get it._

Blaine put the picture back on his dresser face down.

_But who cares?_

_No big deal._

_I'll escape_

He ran back to the window leaning out of it dangerously.

_I wanna be where people are_

_Totally free, free to go out dancing_

_walking around with...well actual friends_

Blaine continued to dance solemnly around his room.

_In the castle you can't get to far_

_lessons, meetings, ballroom dancing_

_I want a place where my, my pain can end_

_Out where they're free, be who they want_

_Out where they can do what they want_

_wandering free wish I could be_

_out in that world_

He turned around and stared out the window.

_What would I give if I could live out of the castle?_

_What would I pay to spend a day out in the land_

_I'll bet somewhere out there_

_someone will care, and understand my feelings_

_open minded, never blinded_

_never banned_

_Ready to know what is out there_

_Ask all my questions and get some answers_

_Be myself with out fear of being burned_

He jumped on his bed looking up at his high ceiling as if talking to it.

_When's it my turn?_

_When I am free? _

_free to be who I want to be_

He fell back with a thump onto his bed still staring up.

_Love who I love_

_Freedom above_

_Out in that world_

He put his hand up to grab something imaginary, then turned his head to look out at the kingdom. "I wonder if there's a way I can sneak out...or something, just one day without all of...this." He sighed and saw the novel on his pillow. He didn't want to think about the law book, or the pile of papers on his desk, so he sat up and read.

Before he could be fully immersed in the story Cora barged in. "What are you doing?"

"You know, for a princess you have horrible manners." Blaine didn't look up from his book.

"Ha ha very funny, I just came to make sure you were still alive, mother asked to see you an hour ago and when you did not show up you made her upset." Cora walked to his bed.

"Well tell her I didn't mean to make her upset, I'm just working on my studies." Blaine tried to keep reading the book but it was hard while he could feel Cora staring at him.

"Studies? You are reading a novel...You have read every book in our library, is this one new?" She took it from him once again without asking.

"Cora! Hey I was reading that!" He got up from his bed and grabbed it back from her.

"Calm yourself...'Henry and Danielle'" She read it from his hands. "As in Prince Henry?"

Blaine looked at her confused, how could she know? This book had been rotting away in a secret room in the castle since before she was born. "What about him?"

"Mother and our professors mentioned an old book based on our ancestor Prince Henry. Something about him breaking the customs. It was a controversial at the time." Cora knew everything, Blaine should not have been surprised, and he thought he might as well ask more.

"Wait so you are saying that the rules and codes _can_ be broken?" If she was the perfect know-it-all, she would know a way to beat the system.

"Well yes. If someone wants to bend the rules, break them or change them, you must consult with both the king and queen as well as the current head of Dalton's Law Enforcement, and get the approval of seven others of high status."

"Ah so it's a piece of cake..." Blaine's sarcasm was never lost on his sister.

"Yes, it is quite hard to get the approval of all ten, but Henry did it, so I guess it can be done."

"Right...well I would like to continue reading if you don't mind." Blaine sat back on his bed and opened the book. Cora didn't budge.

"Oh I do not mind, but mother will. She wants to see you, something about plans for the wedding ball._" _Cora abruptly left, leaving Blaine frozen in anger, pain, and defeat.

"Wedding? Ugh. I don't want to have a wedding..." He got up and left the book on his pillow. "Wish me luck, Pav." He nodded to his bird who answered with a chirp as he walked out the door, to face his mother and the thought of marriage. It still bothered him that he never formally told her about it and just assumed he knew. They made their way to the large ballroom in the castle. Blaine's friends Wes and David were there along with various other princes, princesses and nobles. Blaine looked around confused. "Is this an intervention? I don't remember needing one just yet..." Wes and David laughed and stood on either side of him.

"You have a wedding ball coming up, we are all invited." David gestured to others and Blaine avoided looking at Rachel.

"And we must all learn the traditional wedding ball dance." Wes added.

"But we have all been to weddings before..." Blaine continued walking with them to the middle of the room.

"But this isn't just any wedding." Queen Olivia overpowered the room with her presence. "This wedding is being held along with the kingdoms anniversary ball. So I had a mixture of the anniversary and wedding dances made so we can show it off to the kingdom."

Blaine faked some enthusiasm. Normally he would be thrilled to dance, other than his books and singing, dancing brought him joy, but now it was coupled with the thought of marriage. "Sounds like fun." He faked a smile and Olivia brought in the choreographer, to help teach them.

"Alright everyone pick a partner." Blaine looked around in haste, he really did not want to be stuck with one of the many girls who swooned over him. He backed up as Rachel came towards him and ran into Cora.

"Where are you going Blaine?" Cora looked over his shoulder and saw Rachel. "Oh, another crazy fan?"

"Dance with me. Please? You have to learn this dance too, and chances are we will learn it fastest with a skilled partner...Be my partner?"

"Well...I do have to learn it too. And you are the best dancer here...Alright fine." She took his hand and they took their positions. Olivia gave them a strange look, but they were the only two who could keep up with each other. Blaine was an excellent dancer and Cora picked up everything easily. After one round of teaching the two of them had it down flawlessly.

"Well that was quick." If Olivia was impressed she did't show it. "Well since you two are done, you may leave no use wasting your time. Cora be a dear and tell Blaine about the other preparations for the ball." She always did that. Said something to get Blaine's hopes up and then crushed them. Cora nodded and they both left. Blaine hurried ahead of her.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" Cora ran to catch up.

"My room."

"But I have stuff to tell you."

"Then tell me in my room."

Cora hurried after him, she could tell something was wrong and she was going to find out. She got to his room, the door closed and locked. Blaine was inside looking in the mirror trying to find a way to hide his emotions. He took a deep breath as Cora banged on the door.

"Come on Blaine let me in" When he didn't answer Cora thought for a second and then said. "We don't have to talk about the ball, can I just talk to you?" She heard the door unlock and came inside. "Are you alright?"

Blaine composed his face. "Yes, fine. Why do I look...sick or something?" He knew it, he was losing his touch, it was getting harder and harder to mask his pain.

"No, not sick. I noticed while we were dancing too. You love dancing, but you did not seem happy while we were learning so I thought about what else could be bothering you. It wasn't me because you asked me to be your partner and then you locked your door, but opened it when I agreed to not talk about the ball, so it has to be the ball is what is bothering you. Otherwise it is some boy thing that I have no hope of understanding." Cora and her logic. Blaine sighed still trying to hide his pain, if he told Cora she would tell their mother and she would be upset and Blaine just wanted to keep things peaceful.

"Look Cora..." Blaine sighed and sat on his bed, there was no point in lying, she already figured it out. "Yes. The ball is bothering me. Mostly the wedding part." Cora took his desk chair and sat across him.

"Why?"

"I-" Blaine looked into her golden hazel eyes, the one trait they had in common. "Promise you won't tell mom? I don't want to make her upset"

Cora contemplated for a bit and nodded. "Promise."

"OK." Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to get married. Marriage is for people who love each other, and I have never been, and will never be in love."

"That's a rather cynical way to look at it. You can't know that for sure, I have read all about love, and it often comes in unexpected places." Cora could tell this method was not working.

"Look, Cora. Besides the fact that love is not a science, they only people I ever come into contact with are you and the people in our lessons. Mother runs my life and never lets me leave unless it is for one of her events. How am I supposed to meet anyone if I am trapped in this castle?" Cora looked as if she was trying to calculate an answer.

"Well the ball is gonna have all the noble women in the kingdom, so you can meet them there..."

"One night to meet and decide who I will be spending the rest of my life with doesn't seem very practical, does it? You have to get to know someone and fall in love. There is no way I am going to go to this ball and miraculously see the one I want and know just from a look that I am in love."

"So you are saying that you want to meet all the girls first?"

"No. I want to be able to go out and meet someone without it being planned out, or scheduled or chosen for me. Take my chances with fate, instead of mother." Cora was silent for a while and let out a sigh. Blaine looked at her. "What?"

"I am trying to think of a way you can do that, so that mother will approve, but...she is very strict and follows all the customs."

"Just like you..."

"What?" Cora got up from her chair to have higher ground than Blaine sitting on his bed. Blaine could sense a fight, as much as he wanted to keep the peace he couldn't help himself.

"You are just like mom. You follow her every word, do everything she does the same way she does it, half the time you practically dress the same, don't you ever get tired of not being your own person?" Blaine said it calmly but there was anger beneath his words. Cora had a quick retaliation.

"You are going to lecture me about being my own person? You think I can't tell that you are just acting all the time! You have been different for so long I don't really know who you are anymore."

Blaine stood up now, "Since when was this conversation about me? I just answered your question."

"So you think that I am just like mom? I am your sister, I though you knew me better than that. I do what I have to to keep the peace around here."

"You? You think you keep the peace around here? If I didn't fake it there would be no peace!" Blaine realized he admitted to acting all the time and sat back on his bed, head in his hands. "I have to keep the peace, I see how mom looks at me sometimes, and if dad was proud of me, he would find time to spend with me. And if acting is a way to get them to accept me and make us a big happy family so be it."

Cora sat back down sympathizing with his sadness. "But we're not happy are we? We rarely act like siblings anymore. What happened Blaine?"

Blaine looked at her remembering how close they were as kids, before his father took him away to go hunting, before Blaine realized he was gay. "We changed. You started acting like mom...you should be yourself." Blaine felt like a hypocrite in saying so. Cora took his hand.

"And you should stop trying to make everyone else happy, and make yourself happy for a change." Cora gave him a sad smile.

"I can't" Blaine used all his strength to keep himself from crying.

"Blaine what are you talking abo-" Blaine got up and took her to the door.

"I'm sorry Cora, but there are things that I must sacrifice for the good of this family" With that he pushed her out closed the door, locked it and sank into his bed covering his head with his pillow stifling his sobs.

* * *

Meanwhile in New Lima, Kurt and his father were walking back home from work later than usual. The horse they were shoeing gave them excessive trouble, resulting in Burt getting a black eye and a cut from a flying they got inside Kurt hurried to the bathroom to get the medical supplies to clean his fathers eye.

"Just let me see it, dad."

"Kurt I am fine, just a bruise. I'll tough it out."

"Will you please let me just clean it, I don't want it getting infected."

Kurt and Burt struggled for a while as Kurt insisted on cleaning it up. Finally Burt gave in.

"You are just like your mother, you know?" Burt smiled at him and winced as Kurt cleaned the wound.

"She had to force you to clean your cuts?" Kurt smiled.

"Always worrying about me, cleaning me up, helping out people even when she wasn't working." Kurt smiled at the thought of being like his mother, Burt often compared him to her. Kurt's mother had been a nurse before she died. Kurt remember some of the things she had taught him about healing people, as well as read all of her books on it. Oddly enough healing people up made him feel closer to her.

"There all done." Kurt finished and put a salve on his father's cut. "Next time we have the black stallion in our shop, we get an extra man to help" Kurt walked off to put the medical supplies away, but Burt stopped him.

"Hey Kurt?" His tone made Kurt anxious.

"Yeah dad?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Kurt almost feel over in shock, a laugh escaped his lips. "No, dad. I don't."

Burt nodded. "What about Peyton, you two are always together right?"

Kurt had no choice but to burst with awkward laughter. "I have known her all my life, she is like a sister. Dad what is this all about?"

Burt just shook his head. "Nothin'" and he walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Kurt stared after him confused, then put away the medical supplies.

On his way back to the kitchen he could hear the muffled yells of Dolores, coming from next door.

"What do you mean no punishment?" Dolores and Edgar were arguing across the dinner table as Peyton sat there in silence.

"There is no proof she got in a fight with those boys." Edgar was calmer than his wife, but the anger was still there in his voice.

"She admitted it to me as she came out of the forest. She looked like she had been climbing trees to say the least."

"The forest? Don't be silly, she knows not to go in there, besides she would never start a fight with boys, and if she did we would know, she would be head to toe in bruises,"  
"You know I am sitting right here." Peyton was miffed that he father still refused to believe that she could hold her own in a fight. "And I _was_ in the forest and I _did_ get in a fight. In fact I won."

Edgar laughed and Peyton had the urge to challenge him and prove it, but she knew better. "Peyton, honey don't be silly. The forest is no place for anyone but a hunter, and you do not look like you have been in a fight at all."

"That's because I won!" Peyton groaned. "I give up, you never listen!" Peyton stormed out the door. Dolores turned to Edgar.

"I told you. See she admitted it."

" She just wants attention, she probably saw the boys ransack the town and made up the story. She keeps trying to prove to me she can go out and hunt" Edgar laughed and shook his head. "Could you imagine? Peyton hunting?"

A sly smile appeared on Dolores's face."Take her."

"What?" Edgar stopped laughing.

"Take her with you and prove to her that she can't handle it."

Edgar looked at her waiting to see if she was joking.

"It might scare some sense into her!"

"I'll think about it."

Peyton was sitting on the top of the last hill before the forests staring into the sky. She sighed and laid down on the ground with her eyes closed, when she opened them she found a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Kurt?" She twisted and sat up, to face him.

"Everything ok? You looked as though you would rather be skipping stones somewhere." They laughed.

"I guess I should be happy I'm not in trouble...but it's only because my father still refuses to believe what I can do."  
"At least you have the guts to try to talk to him about it..." Kurt sat next to her on the grass.

"My dad asked me if you were my girlfriend..." Peyton burst out laughing, but Kurt shushed her. "It would have been the perfect time to tell him...but I just...I'm scared."

Peyton put her arm around him. "Kurt, your dad loves you, he will always love you, no matter what. Ok?" Kurt nodded. "Tell him when you are ready, no rush." She kissed his forehead. "Come on lil' bro we better get back before your dad thinks I'm your girl again." Kurt laughed and they got up and walked back to their houses.

Kurt said an early goodnight to his father and went up to his room. He sat by his window and stared into the stars. "I can't keep lying forever."


	3. Chapter 3: Parents

**Thank for all those who wrote reviews, your comments are much appreciated! It's been a while since I updated, and to be honest I was just so consumed with Klaine fanart, I have been doing a drawing a day ^^; and then watching Original Song on Tuesday, I just about melted into a puddle of fluff...anyways here is the next installment.**

**~k8y411**

**Chapter Three: Parents**

**Kurt struggles with the lies he tells his father, while Blaine can't help but fight with his mother.**

**

* * *

**

Kurt was working in his father's shop, but this time on some jewelry, he actually enjoyed this task. He heard someone come in the room, but did not look up, footsteps found there way to him and he was suddenly embraced from behind in a hug of warmth. Kurt felt so safe so happy, he turned but could not see who it was, but he was not afraid. The young mystery man felt so familiar, like he had known him forever. Kurt allowed himself to be swept off his feet and dance around the room with the mystery man, until he just about melted into his arms he held them tightly smiling in a way he didn't think he could, he closed his eyes and sighed with happiness. He felt so warm, his face was becoming warmer by the minute, it suddenly got very bright, Kurt opened his eyes.

He was wrapped up tightly in his blankets, and the open window shined the rising sunlight onto his face. He moaned and pulled his covers over his head. He didn't have to go to work until much later in the day, but he was much to awake to stay in bed. He untangled himself from his blankets and went to close the window. The light pastels of the sky were slowly fading to blue, he could hear and see the birds flying around the sky and began to hum, and sing to himself.

(to the tune of A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes From Cinderella)

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_hoping to come true_

_life is so full of heartache_

_so let dreams come over you_

Kurt leaned out the window, feeling the wind on his face and in his hair, he then slowly closed the window and got ready as he continued to sing.

_Have faith in yourself and someday_

_A rainbow will come shining through_

_No matter how the world is treating_

_you must keep on believing _

_a dream that you wish will come true_

He sighed and glanced once more at the window, then left him room and headed down the stairs, he looked around suspiciously to see if his father was still here.

"Dad?"

No answer.

Kurt gave a small smile and went into the bathroom to clean his face and fix his hair. His father thought it was odd how clean Kurt kept himself, the rest of the boys in town, and sometimes Peyton were often messy and had some sort of dirt on them. Kurt had his hair the way he liked it, but knew he had to blend in. He admired himself for a second and then ran his hands through his hair so it looked like he just woke up. He made a face, and sighed.

"The things I do to fit in!" He tried to ignore the blandness of his clothing and left to go to work. As he passed the part of the path that led to Peyton's house, he counted to himself.

"Three, two...one" He heard a door slam and smiled. Peyton scrambled out of her house in a blur of the dark brown clothes she always wore.

"Damn it!" She ran and caught up to Kurt.

"Late as usual?"

"Oh shut up. I could run ahead and leave you to walk by yourself." Peyton looked like a mess, her hair was barely together in her low ponytail, her long sleeve white shirt was wrinkled, her pants dirty, and her jacket-like dress was on sideways. Kurt just stared at her. "I was joking, you know I'd rather walk with you than be with my step-mother."

Kurt shook his head. "You look absolutely horrible."

Peyton twisted around to see herself as best she could. "Ehh...so?"

Kurt face was serious. "I have let things slide with you before, but I will not let you go into town looking like this, especially since you work as a seamstress." He made her stop right there in the path.

"Aww, Kurt come on!"

"No." He shook his head and motioned to her dress "Why do you even bother wearing that over your other clothes, you don't need it, and you still can't put it on to save your life."

Peyton made a face at him, "If it looks like I am wearing a dress then, my step-mother won't give me a lecture. This is as close to a dress as I am ever gonna get. It is quite impossible to hunt to have any fun when confined to a dress."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just take it off."

Peyton knew there was no winning and the longer she took, the more yelling she would get from Dolores. She took off the belt that held most of the dress-like fabric on and undid her poor excuse for tying in the front. Kurt fixed her collar, sleeve cuffs and tied the corset-like part in the front properly and had Peyton put the belt back on. He smoothed out her fabric, Peyton was not amused, but was used to Kurt's obsession with clothes.

"Done?" Peyton smiled innocently.

Kurt folded his arms and looked at her head to toe. "Fix your hair and you'll be fine."

Peyton took out her hair and fixed it as they continued to walk and talk.

From a distance the infamous Dave, Azimio and their followers saw them and shook their heads at each other. They walked into town arguing quietly about Peyton and Kurt.

"Either he is, or they are dating. And I don't see a real reason for choosing _her_."

"No one in their right mind would want her."

"Exactly, Kurt, the mayor of fag town. We are going to have to do something about that."

"Do something about what?" A deeper, and strong voice interrupted them.

Dave and Azimio were right in front of the blacksmith's and Burt had overheard them.

"Umm..." They looked at each other, their followers stood in silence.

"What did you call my son?" Burt was angry but still calm, it didn't help that he also had a sword he was working on, in his hands.

Dave and Azimio didn't know what to do, confirm what they said or run.

"Hey! I am asking you a question." Burt had the sword in his hands, slowly raising it.

Peyton and Kurt walked down the road, Peyton walked off to the seamstress shop and Kurt ran up ahead just in time to here the rest of the argument.

Dave and Azimio got ready to run, "You heard us! He's a f-"

Burt lunged with the sword, they ran off scared.

"Don't you ever insult me or my son ever again, or this sword will find it's way to you!" Burt went back inside the shop. Kurt hid so he couldn't see him he was touched his father defend him, but couldn't stand the pain he could hear in his voice.

"I can't tell him...If I do, it'll just make it his burden too...I have to protect him..." Kurt sighed away the sadness and went to work. Burt was quieter than usual when Kurt came in.

"Hey dad."

Burt looked up at him. "Kurt? You don't have to be in until after lunch...it's a slow day today"

"I know, I was already awake and I walked with Peyton, she was supposed to start early."

"Oh" Burt turned away, then walked up to Kurt, sadness mixed with love in his eyes.

"Dad? You okay?"

Burt nodded. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Kurt wouldn't return his gaze and sighed.

"Sure...dad"

"I'm serious Kurt. Know that I'll always love you no matter what."  
Burt hugged Kurt, it took Kurt all of his strength to keep from crying.

"I love you too dad" He voice still broke a little.

When the hug ended Burt looked awkwardly at Kurt as he still tried not to cry. "What is this all about?"

Burt shook his head. "Just want to make sure you know" He cleared his throat. "So let's uh get to work."

Kurt nodded and went into the backroom in a hurry. Once he was out of his father's site, he leaned against the wall looking at the ceiling and let out a long sighed. He shook his head and wiped his face. "Ok, we're good." He let out another breath and looked at all the metal works on the table. His father came in and startled him.

"We can get a head start on some welding..."

Kurt nodded. He hated the stains metal left on his clothes and skin and how he reeked of metal for hours after, but he didn't really have a choice.

"Alright, let's get to work."

Kurt sang to himself, the noise of all their work kept his father from hearing him.

(To the tune of Happy Working Song from Enchanted)

_Come and join the fun_

_as I try a happy little working song_

_let's hope it helps me move along_

_I have to roll my sleeve ups_

_get all covered in the metals_

_i find dirt so unsettle_

_-ing as I sing along_

Peyton was overloaded with more work as punishment, for being late, but when at least she was alone in her sewing room. She sang to herself.

_Measure, cut and sew a nice dress_

_from a pattern made by Dolores_

_I feel I'm stuck in a fortress_

_without an escape_

_even with a working song_

As Kurt and Peyton worked, their voices merged together int song.

_We keep singing to distract_

_us from the work we hate_

Kurt held down some metal while his dad did the welding.

_Welding to keep them intact_

Peyton put her eye level with the sewing machine and closed one eye to look at the sewing job so far.

_Making sure I'm sewing straight_

Kurt and Peyton continued working.

_Oh!_

_How we wish we could be working _

_in a different place than we are now_

_but our parents never will allow_

_such an absurd vow_

_so we sing our working song_

_hmmm_

_a happy working song_

_Oh how I wish I could be_

Kurt walked outside to grab some of the scrap metal and looked to the sky.

_The true and hidden me_

_my heart is crying_

Kurt turned around to look at the shop, and Peyton looked around the room full of fabric.

_Still as long as I'm stuck here_

Peyton clenched her fists and danced little, neglecting her work.

_I'll fight hard with my resilience_

_until it's dying_

Dolores and Burt each caught Peyton and Kurt, not working. "Hey, keep sizing!"

They both quickly stopped and resumed working singing in their heads.

_You get through a lot when you've got_

_a song to get your mind of work_

_especially when there are no perks_

_I despise each horrid task_

_on my list_

_I wish I wasn't his/her apprentice_

_this job for me is all wrong_

_Humming to avoid all the fancy tasks_

_but happy feeling doesn't last_

_Sing along_

_If you cannot sing then hum along_

_As we try to make a happy working song!_

They continued their work for the rest of the day. Burt could tell something was up, and let Kurt leave early, they had got a lot of work done, and he could close up by himself. Kurt was too torn inside to argue so he went straight home. He wanted to get clean, his face and hands were covered in black and gray smudges and he could smell the sting of metal all around him. He was surprised to see light from Peyton's house this early. Peyton peeked her head out.

"Kurt!" she motioned for him to come over.

"Peyton? What?" he walked over to her. "Can I help you?"

"My dad said he wanted to talk to you and me at the same time."

Kurt's eyes widened and he put his hand to his mouth. "You don't think...?"

Peyton shook her head and shrugged. Kurt, nervous, walked inside with her.

"Ah Kurt, come, sit." Edgar offered him a chair.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Kurt took the seat, Peyton was next to him and they exchanged nervous glances.

"Out of everyone in this village, you two..."

Peyton and Kurt both stopped hearing what he was saying, they though he was calling them out as being together and Kurt was scared that he wouldn't believe him if he said they were just friends. The tuned back into what he was saying.

"So I have decided to take you both hunting, to see if either of you are qualified enough to be my apprentice."

Peyton let out a short sigh and laughed a little to herself. Kurt let out a nervous laugh, then what Edgar had said sank in.

"Wait. You are going to let me hunt!" Peyton was overly excited. Kurt thought for a while, I he went hunting maybe it would prove to the bullies that he wasn't gay, and keep his dad from having to deal with the insults, but he didn't want to be a hunter.

"With all due respect I am...content with my current apprenticeship, but I would...gladly try hunting..." Kurt was a good actor and Peyton stared at him with disbelief.

"Good." Edgar got up from his chair. "We will go tomorrow, early in the morning." I'll provide the weapons. Be ready before sunrise." With that he left.

Peyton jumped from her seat and squeezed Kurt. "Can you believe it!"

Kurt made a face and pushed her off. "I need to breath, thanks." He got up to go back home, and Peyton could feel the sadness in the air, her smile disappeared and stood in front of Kurt and looked him in the eye.

"Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing...it's just...I have to do something to get Daz of my case."

Peyton smiled. "Like being an amazing hunter?"

"I have never even held a gun or shot an arrow or whatever else it is people use to kill things."

"But I have..."

Kurt's eyes widened in realization of what Peyton really meant. "Peyton...no."

She had a sad smile. "Hey he would never believe I could do it anyway. And if the bullies are off your back then I won't have to worry about saving your butt all the time."

"I'm going to ignore the last part of that comment." Kurt hugged her. "Stop doing all this stuff for me."

"Why? You deserved to be happy to. If we can't get the town to accept who you are, we'll just have to make them think you are acceptable." She smiled.

Kurt nodded. "Someday we are gonna get out of here and do what _we_ want, no matter what people say, even if it means we have to run. Promise you'll come with?"

"Promise." Peyton looked out the window. "It's getting dark, lets go to sleep, we have to be up early to hunt, and you have to tell your dad."

"Right..."

Kurt turned to leave Peyton's house, before he closed the door he looked back and smiled. "Thanks, Peyton."

* * *

Blaine hadn't left his room for a day. Whenever he thought he couldn't feel any worse, something had to prove him wrong. He had told his mother and the servants that he was sick and didn't want to be disturbed, surprisingly they let him be. He only wished it would last longer, after one full day of being sick, his mother would come in, with a range of doctors to cure him. He knew from experiences that he could only fake sickness for twenty four hours maximum. He spent all day reading

"Henry and Danielle", or just lying like a lump in his bed, his only company, Pavarotti. Eventually Cora came to see him.

"Blaine! Please talk to me?"

Blaine didn't answer.

"You have been in there for a day. I just want to know you are ok. You did say that you missed the ways things were. Remember when we actually talked to each other? Blaine!"

Blaine didn't like the way things ended last time they spoke, and Cora was the only one who had potential to figure out what was really going on with him, so he tried to distance himself from her.

"Just go away!"

"Blaine I know you aren't sick let me in or I _will_ tell mother!" Cora didn't want to take this route but she wanted to talk to him, he was, after all, her brother and she did care for him. Blaine groaned and opened the door without saying anything, Cora came in and found Blaine hiding under his covers.

"Blaine please tell me what is going on. Mom isn't gonna listen, dad is never here, and Pav doesn't respond back, you need someone to talk to."

Blaine wanted to yell at her, but she was right. "Ugh..." He surfaced from his covers. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what is going on with you, I want us to act like siblings again. I miss my big brother."

Blaine didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her the truth.

"I can't. Thank you for your concern, but I have to deal with this on my own."

"Deal with what?" Cora pulled on his covered revealing more of his face.

"None of your business!" Blaine threw off the covers and stomped his way to the other side of the room.

"What is going _on_ with you?" Cora was startled and pushed the covers back onto his bed. "What happened that has made you so angry?"

Blaine groaned and grumbled, he couldn't say what was on his mind. He wanted to scream that he was gay and stuck in this marriage code and in the castle, stuck living a life planned out for him stuck being someone he was not, stuck hiding behind this Prince he was supposed to be, but he couldn't.

"You wouldn't understand." Blaine talked through his clenched teeth, rage simmering in his voice.

"Blaine I understand almost everything, try me."

"I can't."

"Blaine what is the big deal that you cannot or will not tell me?"

"I CAN'T! Okay!" Blaine pushed her towards the door, that was now open.

"I can't be here! I can't stand it here! I just CAN'T! So stop trying to help! There is NOTHING you can do!" Blaine's voice was so loud the entire castle could practically hear him. Cora's eyes were on the brink of tears, she turned and ran off, without another word. Before Blaine had a chance to cool off Olivia showed up at his door. Blaine had exploded, he didn't have his filter.

"Go away mother!"

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right? You can't stand it here? Where on earth could possibly be better than here." Her tone of disapproval only added to Blaine's anger. He turned to window and tried to calm himself, but his mother never gave him a break.

"Answer me Blaine."

Blaine eye's might as well have been red, "Out there!" he pointed, "Out there away from all of this! I'd give everything I have to live out here amongst the peasants you despise so much!" Blaine was panting, part of him was upset that he was fighting with his mother, but most of him was just angry.

"Out there?" Again she spoke with the snobbish tone of disapproval. She looked out the window in disgust and sang with slight anger and a scolding tone.

(To the tune of Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid)

_You may think the grass is greener, _

_out past the warbler lake_

_You dream about going out there_

_but that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the wealth around you_

_right here on the castle floor_

_Such luxurious things around you_

_what more are you looking for?_

Blaine retaliated singing loud with rage.

_Freedom to be_

_be truly me_

_out past the kingdom_

_I will find freedom_

_to be me_

_In the castle I rot away_

_I'd love to get out of here today_

_while you grow old here_

_drowning in gold here_

_I want to be free!_

Olivia shook her head at him, no son of hers would run off to live with peasants.

_In here all of us are happy_

_content with the way things are_

_it's you and your imperfection_

_that causes his constant spar_

_you should realize how lucky_

_you are to have this fate_

_some peasants out in the village_

_don't even have food on their plate_

Blaine tried his hardest to ignore her, but it was no use, she kept lecturing.

_You'll never be free_

_free from me_

_I am your mother_

_like no other_

_listen to me_

_Out there they'll eat you alive_

_in the castle you will survive_

_things are at peace here_

_learn to exist here-_

Blaine had to make his point out loud even if his mother would ignore, he needed to hear himself say it again.

_I want to be free_

_free to be me!_

_life isn't sweet here_

_I feel incomplete here_

_listen to ME_

_with all the lectures that you give_

_you never hear how i must live_

_I can't survive here_

_I'm going to die here_

_let me be free!_

Blaine felt slightly better after voicing some of his pain, but the anger was still there. Olivia was not convinced he understood.

"Free, Blaine? You have more things than anyone could ever ask for!"

"Yet I would give them all up just so I could-" Blaine had to stop himself, he couldn't let anything slip.

"So you could what?" Olivia folded her arms.

Blaine sighed "I don't want to get married, or got to that stupid ball!"

Olivia refused to belief what he said. "What? Oh this is just a phase, cold feet, pre-king jitters, You'll get over it." She was so deep in denial that he could have threatened to kill himself and she wouldn't have noticed.

Blaine shook his head. "Oh forget it! You'll never understand."

"Understand what? I was your age once."

Blaine scoffed to himself, "Just because you were once my age doesn't mean you had to deal with the same things I do. Did you ever want to fun away from it all, mother?"

"Now listen here, Blaine, you will stay in this castle, find a bride and be married by the ball and that's final! No more talk of peasants or leaving!" Olivia stormed off. Blaine slammed the door behind her and paced around the room.

"Pav, I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna run away." Blaine went into his giant closet and grabbed a boring and dull bag. He went around his room collecting things to pack. After the bag was full, Blaine had cooled off a little. He grabbed the last thing he wanted to bring, the book "Henry and Danielle" He felt a connected with the character Henry. Also a Prince Henry would run away from the castle every chance he got and roam the kingdom as a peasant, but every time he would get capture by the palace guard. Blaine looked at his bag.

"Oh who I am I kidding? I'll get caught before I even get out of the city." Blaine picked up one of the old maps he was going to bring with him. It was the dated map, one of the few that still labeled New Lima, but Blaine didn't notice the tiny village, instead he looked at Westerville. There was a large Lake in Westerville surrounded by forests.

"Warbler Lake." Blaine looked at Pavarotti in his cage. He remembered finding Pavarotti as a young chick. It was back when he and his family still used the summer home right near Warbler Lake, but there was no time for travel anymore. He remembered playing in the lake with Cora, back when things were simple. He had found Pavarotti injured and without a mother, he brought him back to the palace and alone nursed him back to health, Blaine had always planned and returning him to the lake, but they grew attached to each other. He looked at Pavarotti in his cage.

"Oh Pav, here I am always complaining about freedom, when I keep you locked up in a cage." He looked at the map. "Well, I may not run away, but I can get a day vacation right?" Pav chirped back at him. "Get ready Pav, I'm gonna take you back home."


	4. Chapter 4: Vacation

**Sorry for taking so long to update all of the fanart I've been doing plus all of the college stuff that is eating my time, it's taken a while to write. It is shorter than the others, but I wanted to post this before I get covered in finals and projects for school, so bear with me.**

**Thank for all those who wrote reviews, your comments are much appreciated! **

**Thank you also to those who wrote suggestions, but I already have an outline of what is going to happen overall in the story.**

**So I finally took a break from all the FanArt I have been drawing to write another chapter, I am as anxious as you guys to see some Klaine in here, but I can't rush things now can I?**

**~k8y411**

**Chapter Four: Vacation**

* * *

"Oh Bambi I don't wanna kill your mommy..." Kurt looked like he was going to be sick. Edgar had taught them the basics, all of which Peyton knew, and was guiding them through another kill. The town was low on meats, and Edgar had them tracking a deer. Kurt and Peyton lagged behind a little. Kurt was pale, the circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep only made him look worse.

"Kurt? Kurt? Stay with me." Peyton caught Kurt before he fainted completely.

"I don't know why I agreed to do this..." He quickly pushed away from Peyton and threw up behind a tree.

"Aww Kurt..." Peyton hated to see him like this, but there was a reason behind it all. If Kurt came back successful from the hunt, it would keep off the bullying for a while. Kurt looked back at her.

"This is never going to work. Whenever I see the animals I think that they have mothers or children and what their family's would do if they were gone..." Kurt looked at Peyton, she was still as a statue. "Peyton?"

She quickly signaled for him to be quiet, then put her lips to his ear. "Make yourself look normal within the next minute, or this won't work." She grabbed his gun, handed him her bag and disappeared silently into the forest. Kurt looked after her, staying silent and extremely confused. He took his small mirror he had made out of Peyton's bag and looked at himself. He made a face at how gross he looked and proceeded to make himself look normal.

Suddenly he heard a gunshot and a thump. Kurt flinched, putting back everything in Peyton's bag, before he had a chance to look for her she appeared threw the gun into his shoulder, bruising him and set him down in position.

"Ow, what are you doing?"

"Hold the gun like, my dad showed you and look off in that direction, when I come back with my dad, stand up like you just shot it." She took a deep breath and walked off again, "Dad?" a startled gunshot went off and a flock of birds flew out of the forest. Unintelligible mumbling was coming from the trees.

"Damn it Peyton! I told you to be quiet when we hunt! This is why women are not allowed to hunt. Now all the game has be alerted of our presence." He glared at her. Kurt could hear the anger in his voice, and wished Peyton would just take credit for the kill.

"I know, but Kurt got one, look." Peyton ignored his sexist comments and led her dad over to Kurt, on his cue he stood up and rubbed his shoulder where Peyton had hit him.

"You'll get used to that." Edgar motioned to his shoulder, "Guns have quite the rebound, so where is it?" Kurt stole a quick glance at Peyton and looked right where she had positioned him. Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to sound manly,

"Over here." Kurt knelt back in his spot and pointed in the same direction Peyton had. Edgar looked over his shoulder.

"Don't see much from here, let's take a closer look."

Edgar led the way through the trees towards the kill.

Kurt gave Peyton a sorrowful glance and whispered, "This feels wrong..."

"We have to eat somehow." Peyton smiled at him.

"No, not that. This is _your_ kill, _your _skills he is going to see not mine. It's not right taking credit..."

"No, what's not right is the way you are treated around here. This could change all of that."

"What about you Peyton?"

"What about me? I'll do just fine, one day everything will work out. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but it _will_ happen." Peyton had found her way to stop the argument. She smiled at the small frustration in Kurt face. Before he had a chance to say something Edgar spoke.

"Well I'll be, Kurt you are one sharpshooter."

Kurt tried his hardest not to look at the dead deer. It was shot right in the head, one of the more difficult shots. He tried his best not to breath through his nose and laughed nervously.

"Beginner's luck I guess..." Kurt was feeling nauseous again, the thoughts of the family this deer might or might not have had running through his mind.

"Let's bring this guy into town." Edgar began tying the feet together so they could hang it on a branch. Peyton helped and asked Kurt to go and find a sturdy branch. They hoisted the deer, and Kurt stood in front so he wouldn't have to look at it. They walked through the main streets of town to his game shop. The streets were oddly empty and, they saw a sign that said there was a town meeting.

"Should we go?" Peyton looked at her father and Kurt.

"I'll take care of the deer, you two head off to the meeting." They left the deer with Edgar and ran off to Mckinley Plaza.

There was a huge crowd arguing over each other while Mayor Figgins tried to keep order. He wasn't very tall and his dark skin practically blended into the brown clothes he always wore. The town did not always agree with this frugality, but he was a good mayor, he did what he could.

"People, people. Listen. We are running out of supplies here. Our town is so distant from anything, that if we don't do something about it now, there will be consequences." He paused in odd places when he spoke, but they always made his words have more emphasis. "We don't have the money to order all of the things we need. We only have enough to send two people into the nearest city, to go and buy the things we need." There was an uproar. No one ever left New Lima. Most people were afraid to even go near the forests. The only visitor they got was the mail carriage. Artie and Brittany, would stop by every month or so with mail, stay a night and then leave again. Everything that town had was found within it, but medical supplies were running low and several townspeople had longs lists of what they needed, no one brave enough to get it themselves.

"I'll do it." the commotion stopped everyone turned to Kurt assuming, that he had said it. Once again the sexism of this town made Peyton want to explode.

"Kurt?" Burt looked at him from the crowd. Kurt's eyes widened as he felt the entire village stare at him. He turned his head and saw the looks of disbelief on their faces.

"I..." Before Kurt could finish Edgar had shown up.

"He can do it. He has the hunting skills and forest knowledge to do just fine." It was weird hearing Edgar compliment someone, it made Peyton smile even though it was her hunting skills he was talking about. Burt was pleasantly surprised by this news and Kurt saw the smile it brought to his face.

"We still need another volunteer." Figgins looked to the crowd, but before the murmuring even died down Peyton raised her hand high.

"I'll go with him!" There was sparse laughter withing the crowd. She knew she had to make up a reason for a girl to go with him. "Someone has to cook for him on the trip, and what if he rips his clothing? I'll be able to fix it..." Peyton didn't think she sounded believable at all. The gossip like whispers that went on in the crowd were no help.

"Peyton, this journey is no place for you, it is dangerous." Peyton was surprised at the care hidden in her father's voice.

"Oh dad don't worry, I'll be fine. Kurt can protect me, from anything in that forest." She looked at Kurt and they both though about the irony of the conversation. Edgar thought about it and nodded as Burt pulled his son aside.

"You sure you want to do this? It is dangerous...doesn't seem like something you would do..."

Kurt thought about the other things he could do while they were in town, or just traveling away from people in general. He could be himself the whole journey there.

"Oh but I want to go. I am excited to go and explore an actual city. Besides, didn't you hear, I know the forest pretty well." Kurt smiled thinking about how much fun he could have away from New Lima. Burt still looked skeptical but nodded.

"Promise you'll be careful?"

"Of course, dad. We aren't leaving right now, don't worry."

Figgins called order to the crown once again.

"Get your lists and money ready, Peyton, Kurt you leave tomorrow."

Dolores sprung from the crowd, "If you are going into the city there are quite a few things I want you to look for..." Dolores began listing off a million things that Peyton could care less about, and suddenly more and more people were crowded around her and Kurt voicing what they wanted. It was funny how opposed they were to leaving, but now that someone was going there was no hesitation in asking them to buy them things. Kurt and Peyton looked at each other and sighed as they took lists and money from the endless line of townspeople.

* * *

Blaine was at his desk with the map and a compass muttering to himself about measurements. He dropped the compass with a thud and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If only there was a faster way to get there." Because of the distant location and the amount of forests, Westerville could take three days to get to. Blaine knew he couldn't find an excuse to be gone for that long. "I can't ride through the cities without getting seen, and the forests are just too thick." He got up from his desk and looked at Pavarotti. I wish I could just let you fly there, but it is such a long way..." He groaned, talking to himself. "Three days, there, three days back, plus at least one day stay. Ugh a week. They'll never let me leave for a week. Especially not after what happened last time I talked to my mother..." He stood still for a moment, then came to a realization. "That's it!" Blaine ran out of his room to find his mother.

She was in one of the many great rooms, with planners for the ball. Blaine tried his hardest to ignore all the mentions of weddings as he made his way to her. He took a deep breath.

"Hello mother, I have come to apologize about before, what I said. I realize now that you were right. I was just being foolish. In order to honor what you wish, I have decided to take up an offer David made me. There are quite a few noble girls around his kingdom and said I can stay for the week to meet them." Blaine felt like he had said it all too fast and together and she would never buy it.

"A girl? Oh Blaine dearie I am so glad! I was afraid I would have to pick one for you," This was the first Blaine heard of this, but there was no time to argue.

"I will leave at once, on my own, if you don't mind. It will be must faster, and I am...anxious to meet them." Blaine smiled and was amazed at how easily he fooled his own mother.

"Yes, yes bring home a bride!" Blaine was glad she was blinded by the wedding and hurried to his room.

He dug through his closet where he had hidden his packed bag. If his mother had seen it before now, she would have killed him. He pulled his bag out, but in the process knocked over some boxes, revealing a dusty old guitar case and an old sketchbook. Blaine momentarily froze as memories he had buried suddenly came back to him. His father had almost broken his guitar in a rage. Although he was the more lenient parent, the second he suspected his son of being gay, his attitude towards Blaine changed. Blaine couldn't remember the argument, but afterwards he couldn't bring himself to even look at his guitar or his father. Andrew rarely even spoke to him anymore. Blaine felt tears form in his eyes, he shook them off and grabbed the sketchbook, his father never did approved of art. Something in Blaine made him want to draw again and this trip would be the perfect place to start again.

He stuffed the book in his bag and glanced at himself in the mirror. The people in Dalton City would recognize him too easily. He ran his fingers through his hair making it as messy as possible. "Hmm, still not convincing." Blaine went to his desk and rummaged through the drawers until he found a small case. The small hinges creaked loudly as if they hadn't been opened in years. He took out his old round glasses, he didn't need them, but they helped his disguise. Blaine took on last look in the mirror. With his crazy hair and thick round glasses, he looked like a nerdy bum. Pavarotti chirped at him, and even Blaine cringed a little at his appearance. "Yeah I know I look...umm ridiculous, but that's the point no one will know its me, come one Pav, we cant let anyone see me like this." He transferred Pavarotti to his smaller cage, put on a bland cloak and rushed to the stables, his map in hand.

"I didn't think that would work..." he attached Pavarotti's cage the saddle. "Let's get out of here before she changes her mind." It was still mid afternoon, but he didn't care, he was getting out of there now. There was a path on the map that lead straight to the lake, Blaine stared at it memorizing what he could and took off on his horse.

Though the ride was bumpy Pav seemed content and picked up on Blaine sudden emotional change. He was partially happy, a glimmer of happiness was a big deal in his case, and he had found it. Even if he got caught, even if it was only a week, Blaine felt better as he sped towards the castle gates. Pav began to whistle, and Blaine began to sing.

(To the tune of "On My Way" from Disney's Brother Bear")

_Look at us Pav we're on our way  
Pass the gates, already I feel free  
Don't care what's ahead, we are on our way  
And I can be who I want to be_

_It finally happened we're on our way  
feeling better every mile we ride  
no more princely duties getting in my way  
and I can finally express who I am inside_

He continued to follow the mysterious path on the map, leading him through a path in the forest. Blaine closed his eyes and raised his arms as he sang.

_Cause theres nothing like feeling the wind in your face  
and tasting the freedom it brings_

He grabbed the reigns and looked up ahead, galloping faster.

_with the open road ahead, and skies above  
I finally have room to breath  
_

Blaine took a deep breath, his whole attitude brightening, dimly bright, but still brighter than usual. He made a small camp and set up his sleeping bag, and stared up at the clear sky.

_One more day, we are on our way  
a release from living in a cage  
I can gaze up at the stars, the heavens above  
a week without feeling any rage  
_

The next day it rained giving Blaine some terrain trouble, but nothing was going to stop him from getting there as fast as he could.

_Through the rain and the trees, I won't change my mind  
no force on this earth can stop me  
I'll ride through the day, through the night, no stops to breath  
Oh... theres no where i'd rather be  
_

_Cause i'm on my way now  
to a vacation  
a glimpse of freedom_

Pavarotti chimed in and began to whistle while Blaine sang softy.

_I'm on my way now_

The map lead them through twists and turns.

_I'm on my way now_

Blaine stopped at a river allowing his horse to rest, Pavarotti still whistling.

_We're on our way now_

Blaine was back on his horse and the map showed that were was only one more patch of tree and they were there.

_Tell all the birds that you're on your way  
a place where we'll both be free  
With blue skies ahead, yes we're on our way  
with nothing but good times to share_

Blaine could hear the soft chirping of birds, he gave a small smile and dismounted his horse to led him through the narrow trees.

_Almost there, we are on our way  
I bet you can't wait to go home  
Warbler Lake, we are on our way  
with nothing but good times ahead  
_

_we're on our way  
Pav, we're on our way_

Blaine took Pavarotti's cage and held it in his free hand, still leading his horse. They made it through the trees to the beautiful crystal clear Warbler Lake. The trees were so full of Warblers, that they looked yellow. The small cottage, Blaine's family had once owned was still there. It looked aged compared to what he remembered, but it had been abandoned for years. He led his horse to the mini stable and took his things inside. He sat with Pavarotti still content in his cage contemplating the best way to say goodbye. His thoughts were so concentrated on giving Pavarotti freedom, that he forgot that he would also be saying goodbye to his only friend.


	5. Chapter 5: Westerville

**If you follow my deviantart, then you know I failed with my hiatus. It seems that when I tell myself to take a break from something, I suddenly have more of an urge to do it. If only that worked with homework. **

**Anyways I wrote a majority of this chapter on the notes app on my iPod, and there were several breaks during the process of writing this (I usually like to write each chapter all in one sitting) so forgive me for spelling and such. Also whenever I upload the format of my paragraphs seem to change so I hope its not too confusing.**

**Thank you for the reviews and enjoy!**

**~k8y411**

**Glee characters belong to Ryan Murphy/Fox **

**Songs based on songs by Disney**

**Chapter Five: Westerville**

* * *

Kurt and Peyton were each on a horse slowly trotting through the forest. Peyton was leading, her bow and quiver over her shoulder, her eyes glued to their old ratty map, a compass hanging around her neck. Normally Kurt enjoyed horseback riding, but the expression on his face showed otherwise. They had been traveling for about two days, he wanted nothing more than to take a shower and change into fresh clean clothes. He had twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair and several rips in his clothing that he desperately wanted to fix. Peyton turned to loom at him. She smiled at his pout.

"Don't worry, Kurt we're almost there, and there is a lake on the way."

Kurt looked up, "Lake? Just tell me there is an inn or something where we can stay, not that I don't enjoy this...freedom but I don't think I can survive another night camping."

Peyton just laughed. "not sure if we have enough money for an inn..." they both made there way into a clearing, the sound of chirping filling their ears. The trees were yellow with birds, a beautiful lake before them. Warbler lake. Blaine's family cottage in view. "but this might work."

Kurt eyes finally lit up at the beauty of the lake and looked at the cottage.  
"Peyton, someone probably lives there."

"look at it's condition, I mean there's weeds everywhere, dead plants...just look at it" they dismounted their horses. Kurt didn't want to intrude on someone's house. He walked up to the door, looking for any sign of someone living there. Peyton led their horses to the water so they could drink.

Kurt took a deep breath and suddenly felt nervous, but he knocked on the door anyway. A layer of dust flew off the door and there was no response.  
"hello? Anyone there?" Kurt put his hand on the doorknob and hesitated. Life in New Lima had made him cautious and a bit paranoid. He let go of the handle and went to rejoin Peyton at the lake.

"I think we should stay somewhere in town...I brought extra money and I'll pay for it"  
Peyton opened her mouth to argue but Kurt's expression made her think otherwise. Kurt smirked when he had won the argument and finally caught his reflection in the lake. He groaned and began grooming his hair as well as he could.

* * *

Deep within the forest, Blaine looked at Pavarotti sitting in his cage.

"I'll miss you, Pav. You're my best friend...my only real friend, but I don have the heart to keep you captive anymore." Pav tweeted looking up at his companion.  
"Don't look at me like that, I know you hate this cage. You have a chance to be free Pav, I have no right to keep it from you." Blaine realized he was tearing up.

(To the tune of "Gilded Cage" From Disney's Aladdin)  
_U__nlucky bird stuck in a gilded cage_

_Pent up so long, now in a rage_

Blaine set the cage down and was partially singing to himself, for Pavarotti had never looked more content.

_Everything is handed to you_

_But it turns to dust_

Blaine grabbed some dirt from the ground and watched it fly away in the wind as it slipped through his fingers.

_How we both yearn to be free_

_free to see the world and wonder_

_free to wander_

He looked up and closed his eyes, letting the breeze dance around his curls.

_there's nothing more that I could want_

_than to be be_

_truly me_

_to be free_

Blaine picked up Pav's cage and looked straight at him as he continued.

_How ungrateful, the unlucky bird_

_With everything and nothing, simple words_

_No freedom to stretch the unused wings_

_No freedom to touch the sky_

Pav ruffled his feathers, indifferent to what Blaine was saying.

_Why the need_

_Need to be free_

_Free to live without treasure_

_Poor with pleasure_

He began to unlock the door to Pav's cage, tears falling down his face.

_Give up all the riches I can measure_

_be a boy_

_with a boy_

_What an impossible fantasy_

He opened the door and closed his eyes, afraid he wouldn't be able to watch.

_To find love_

_To be me_

_To be truly free_

Blaine held up the cage waiting to hear the sound of Pav's little wings. Part of him didn't want to let Pav go, he opened his eyes as he heard Pav's wings. He set down the cage and looked at the emptiness, reaching to close the door. Suddenly Pav swooped down and landed on Blaine's fingers because he wanted to, he could fly off at any moment but he didn't. Blaine gave in and began to cry, Pav wanted to stay with him.

Meanwhile Kurt was bothering Peyton to go into town, to an inn so he could clean himself up.

"Okay, okay chill." Peyton looked at her map and compass. "Westerville is...that way" she pointed in the direction Blaine was hiding in the forest. He was walking back, with Pav happily perched on his shoulder and he stopped when he heard them talking. He couldn't quite see them and by the time he decided to walk out, they were gone.

Using the map, and the compass, Peyton and Kurt finally made to the actual city of Westerville. Neither of them had been outside New Lima before and the only things they knew about other cities was from outdated school books.

It was like nothing they had ever seen, or even heard. There were people dressed in bright colors singing and dancing through the streets. There were streamers, and flowers flying through the air, falling on the streets. There were colors that Kurt had never even seen before swirling in the air. In what looked like the plaza there was a giant stage with performers having the time of their lives. A skinny, flexible boy was defying gravity as he danced around a singing girl with colors hidden in her pitch black hair. Another boy with a mohawk, a hairstyle Kurt was unaware of, was playing a guitar, decorated with the same bright colors that shimmered in the light. Kurt followed the light to find that it was being moved around by a large girl who was having just as much fun as the performers. Kurt and Peyton had never seen fun like this before.

Both of them were speechless, they stared like bright eyed children as they made their way through the crowds. They finally stopped when they found a building with a sign that read, Jones Family Inn. Kurt hoped he had enough money for this, he was desperate for a shower. They tied their horses to the hitching post in front and made their way into the inn.

Everything was decorated with the same bright colors as the streets. A dark skinned couple about there age was behind the front counter humming to the soft music that was coming from the outside. Peyton looked at Kurt who seemed to still be in shock from the extravagance they had seen outside.

"Kurt." she waved her hand in front of his face, "Kurt!"

He gasped suddenly and almost fell backwards, Peyton grabbed his arm just in time and he stood back up.

"Sorry, it's just...wow"

Peyton nodded. "I know."

They walked up to the counter, they couple stopped humming and the girl turned to them.

"Hey there! Welcome to the Jones Family Inn, do you have a reservation?"

Kurt shook his head, "No I'm afraid we have just arrived here, and it would be lovely if we could have a place to stay for the night."

The girl turned to the boy next to her, "Eli? Any last no shows?"

He flipped through the papers on the desk, adjusted his bright blue glasses and shook his head.

"Sorry, Mercedes," he then turned to look at Kurt and Peyton, "Sorry guys, we are booked all week."

Kurt hung his head in despair and groaned, he was getting irritable and Peyton didn't want him to explode on these nice people.

"Sorry, 'bout him. It's been quite a journey. Do you know if there are any other places to stay around here?"

She laughed, "Girl, we are in the middle of Westerville's famous Glee Festival, everywhere is gonna be packed."

Peyton and Kurt exchanged confused glances.

"What's a Glee Festival?" Kurt leaned on the counter.

"You mean to say you stopped in here without even knowing? Where are you guys from?" Mercedes took out a map and placed it on the counter, it had various stickers all over the place. "Even though you're not staying I'd love to add you guys to the list."

Peyton and Kurt looked at the map searching for their little town's name. It wasn't there. After an awkward silence Eli spoke up.

"You forget, where you live?" He looked over at the map with them, Mercedes jabbed him with her elbow.

"Be nice."

Peyton traced the map with her finger, "No, it's ok. It's just our town isn't labeled here."

"Really? What's it called?" Mercedes came around the other side of the counter so she could look at it right side up with them.

Kurt stared at her, he could see her entire outfit. Never had he been so inspired to create clothing. He style was so unique and though he didn't know her, he felt her personality scream from her clothes.

Peyton noticed the stared and loudly cleared her throat before she spoke, "New Lima."

Eli jumped up from behind the counter, "I told you!" Peyton and Kurt were stared and near tripped backwards onto the floor. "See 'Cedes! I told you it wasn't a myth!"

Kurt and Peyton looked at each other and spoke together, "Myth?"

Mercedes had her hand on her face, shaking her head. Eli seemed more excited than the crazy performers outside.

"Everyone thinks New Lima is myth, there are barely any records of it existing after the big earthquake. What's it like there? Where is it even?-" Mercedes cut him off.

"We are working remember?" She turned back to Kurt and Peyton. "Sorry about him, I know you guys need to find a place to stay, but if your up for some fun, we are getting together with some friends and have our own mini celebration, wanna come?"

Peyton looked to Kurt for answer, he shrugged, "Sounds like fun."

Mercedes realized that they never introduced themselves and stuck out her hand. "I'm Mercedes, by the way, that there is Eli." Eli nodded from behind the counter trying not to explode about New Lima. As they shook her hands introduced themselves as well.

"Kurt"

"Peyton"

They all smiled. Mercedes gave them a wave as they left, "Good luck on finding a place for tonight, and meet us behind the big stage during the fireworks."

They waved back and went back to their horses.

"This place is amazing, the only thing that would make it better would be-"

Peyton cut him off.

"A shower and a place to stay?"

Kurt shoved her, "Oh stop it. I don't know how you can stand to be so dirty."

Peyton just shrugged. "You do know that we are going to have to set up camp somewhere..." Kurt groaned. "Oh come on Kurt, that lake will make a beautiful camp site." They made their way back to Warbler lake, with someone on their tail. It seems Blaine had watched them go into town, curious to find the faces that went with the voices he had heard.

As Kurt and Peyton playfully argued and talked about how amazing Westerville was and the second they got to the clearing the forest Peyton froze.

"Pey-"

She put a finger to his mouth and brought her lips to his ear, "take the horses and stay there."

She handed him her reigns, her bow and arrow ready in her hands. Kurt was confused and a bit frightened, but he led the horses to the hitching post by the house and tied them. Part of him wanted to got after Peyton, but she might end up shooting him by accident, so he waited. After a while Kurt just could stand there, her went to the lake and tried to find a way to wash at least his hair.

Suddenly there was a thump, a muffled groan, and the sound of Peyton's voice, distorted by the thick trees. She was laughing as she came out of the forest, Kurt looked up, his hair still wet and froze. Behind Peyton, was a dark, curly haired boy wrapped in a long cloak, a pair of unfitting glasses on his face, that only brought Kurt's attention to the amber hazel eyes behind them, Blaine.

Peyton sat on the ground her chuckled subsiding. Blaine was also frozen, his eyes locked with Kurt's grey blue eyes. Water dripped from the hair stuck to Kurt's face. Blaine had never seen anyone like Kurt. Pale porcelain skin, brown flowing, dripping bangs, and slender figure, all staring right back into his eyes.

Peyton cleared her throat and when that didn't work she walked in between them. "Guys?"

Both boys immediately blushed and averted their gazes. Kurt tried to fix his hair, suddenly feeling embarrassed for looking the way he did. Peyton looked at Kurt and then back to Blaine. "Anyway...this is Blaine and Pavarotti" she pointed to him, the bird and then to Kurt, "and this is Kurt. Kurt, Blaine. Blaine Kurt...okay then." Kurt and Blaine walked up to each other a nodded. Each afraid to touch hands. "I found him tracking us, but it turns out we are trespassing."

It took a while for Kurt to even hear what Peyton was saying. "What, trespassing?"

Blaine regained his composure, "Well technically yes, but I can let it slide."

Kurt gave him a puzzled look.

"My family owns this property, but no one really uses it much anymore. It appears that you have no place to stay and I happen to have rooms available."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "We can stay there?" he motioned to the cottage.

Blaine nodded.

Kurt jumped in place and clasped his hands together, "Thank you!" He had the urge to hug Blaine, but decided against it. Things were different, it wasn't like he was talking to Peyton.

She smiled and shook Blaine's hand. "You'll have to come with us to meet some townspeople. They can show you around, too."

Blaine led them inside the cottage, it was old and unused, but everything still worked. Pavarotti flew to his the mantle above the fireplace and settled into a nap. Kurt quickly grabbed a bag from his horse, excused himself and went to finally clean up. Peyton wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew she was getting hungry.

"Hey since you're letting us stay, can I offer to make some food?" Peyton watched Blaine dust some of the furniture, he seemed to like things clean just like Kurt.

He looked up at her, _food_, he thought. In his rush to leave he didn't pack much to eat, but he was always polite. "I wouldn't want to take away from your food supply."

Peyton laughed. "Food supply? I mean freshly cooked, mister." She held up her bow, her quiver still on her back. Blaine flinched, she had just accidentally threatened him with that very bow earlier in the forest.

"Ah, right." He smiled.

"Shouldn't be to long." Peyton nodded and left out the front door.

Blaine continued to dust and clean the cottage. He wasn't a neat freak, but this much dust was just unacceptable. He sneezed and coughed several times and moved towards the bathroom door as he moved some furniture around. He heard a soft voice, and all but held his breath to listen.

(To the tune of "Someday my Prince Will Come" from Disney's Snow White)

_Someday I'll find someone_

_someone for me to love_

Blaine had never heard a voice like this before, he never expected such a wonderful voice, to come from Kurt.

_And wonderful that moment will be_

_When the one of my dreams comes to me_

Blaine absentmindedly sat on the table he was trying to move, just listening, quietly humming along.

_He'll see me for who I am_

_I'll see him for who he is_

The noise of the water and door between them, made it hard for Blaine to make out all the words. He was unsure if Kurt had said he, or she, but it didn't matter Blaine was already convinced he would never find the one of his dreams. Kurt's voice, his words, they gave Blaine the hope he had pushed away.

_It may be far away, we'll find love someday_

_A day when my dreams come true_

Blaine didn't know how or why but he sang the last verse along with Kurt, quiet enough for him not to hear. Kurt continued humming and singing, Blaine had heard the words and harmonized softly as he continued to clean up the room, so they had somewhere to eat.

Peyton came back in silently, a fresh kill in her hands. She proceeded even quieter, watching Blaine sing along with Kurt. She smiled and chuckled to herself and went into the kitchen, Blaine's back was turned so he didn't see her. Peyton put everything down and peeked around the doorway of the kitchen in perfect view of Blaine and the bathroom door. Kurt's singing had stopped but Blaine was still humming. Blaine walked right in front of the bathroom door as he noticed Peyton in the kitchen, he stopped startled.

"Peyton? When did you-" At that moment Kurt opened the door in a towel, he had forgotten to bring his clothes with him.

"Hey Peyton can you-"

They both froze. Blaine looked like a dust bunny and Kurt had a towel wrapped around his body, revealing his shoulders and long delicate legs. Kurt's normally graceful manner, disappeared as he was lost in Blaine's eyes and he slipped, his feet still wet from the shower. Without thinking Blaine caught him, the towel being the only thing separating their skin from touching. Peyton didn't know if Blaine was gay, , but something about their spectacle brought a smile to her lips.

Kurt got back on his feet, their eyes still looked. Kurt was afraid all of his skin was going to turn red reveal his embarrassment.

"I, umm...clothes?" Kurt's eyes met Peyton. She cleared her throat trying to hide her smile.

"Left them outside?...Be right back." Peyton ran outside.

Blaine's eyes were waiting for Kurt's to return, he tried his hardest not to stare at his graceful, slender legs. Kurt was afraid to turn around, unsure how hard he was blushing. Blaine's face didn't give any hint to emotion, but inside he was freaking out.

"You might want to be careful, there is still a lot of dust...wouldn't want to get dirty all over again right?"

Kurt finally turned around, smiling. Finally a boy who agreed with him on cleanliness, Kurt wondered if who this strange and generous stranger was, and why everything felt so strange when he was around him. He had had crushes before and lucky for him they had trained him well in hiding his feelings.

"Right, thanks." Kurt smiled and backed up to stand in the bathroom, he had actually cleaned that floor before he stepped on it.

Peyton came in with his bag and Kurt shut the door, to change. Peyton went to start cooking and Blaine finished setting them a clean place to eat. When Kurt came out, fresh and clean, his expression already revealed how much happier he was to be clean. Kurt saw dust bunny Blaine once again and laughed.

"I feel bad for using your shower, when it is clear you need it"

"Oh I'm fine." The movement of Blaine talking, shook some dust off of him and he sneezed.

"Bless you!" Kurt smiled.

"Okay maybe not, excuse me, I think I need to clean up too." He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. Kurt joined Peyton in the kitchen.

"So...what do you think?" Peyton was curiously suggestive.

"Could use some pepper." Kurt helped her with the cooking.

Peyton let him take over and laughed. "No, I mean about Blaine."

"Oh...seems...nice, I mean we just met him and we are staying in his house. It feels kind of rushed."

"He's just fine, horrible tracker though, it was so easy for me to find him in the forest, but he is just as lost as we are here." Peyton cleaned some plates and silverware she found in a drawer.

"I guess we should get to know him better, over dinner." Speaking of which it was almost done.

Blaine was done quickly and eager to help them, but they insisted that they owed him for letting them stay. He compromised and set the table with the freshly cleaned dishes. Kurt and Peyton had the food ready and they all gathered around the table. Kurt was determined to learn everything he could about Blaine. He and Kurt met eyes again, a different look in Kurt's eyes. Blaine suddenly realized that he forgot to put his glasses back on. Even in common clothes and messy hair, would they recognize him as the prince?


	6. Chapter 6: Glee

**Sorry for taking so long! I have been thinking about this chapter almost everyday, but I just never had the time to write it all. It was in pieces all over the place which I hate, because I really prefer writing everything all at once so I don't forget what I said. So I kind of ended up writing all of it at once, but I had notes like everywhere, not that this is important to the story...*ahem* anyways I apologize in advance for errors. I my brain and fingers don't function at the same speed so I trip over letters and words. Not to mention my word processing program fails at catching errors...Anyways it is really hard to write dialogue when there are so many characters, so forgive me if I focus on my main three peeps most of the time. I was original going to have way more songs in this one, but I wasn't really happy with the lyrics I rewrote and I probably won't even use them at all. Anyways thank you for the reviews and everything! If you have questions or want to stalk me on other internet sites my username is the same for deviantArt, tumblr, FormSpring, and YouTube (there are some easter eggish things for this story hidden on my YouTube *coughcough*)**

**Wow I should really let you get to reading. Points and perhaps even a prize if you can figure out why I named the country Llwynogia, or the why I named Blaine's old book the name it has(its in previous Chs) **

**Anyways enjoy**

**~k8y411**

**Glee characters: RIB**

**Songs base on: Disney**

**Chapter Six: Glee**

**The boys (yeah Peyton doesn't mind) find out what kind of partying goes on behind the stage of the Glee Festival in the Wonderful Westerville.**

* * *

"So Blaine, where are you from?" Peyton had a bit of food in her mouth and Kurt glared at her for her manners. She looked at him and swallowed. "What?"

Kurt shook his head and turned his eyes to Blaine. He was going to apologize for Peyton's manners, but got distracted at how gracefully he was at eating. Kurt wondered if Blaine was of noble blood, he realized he was staring as Blaine answered Peyton.

"I umm live in the city. It's pretty far from here...this is the farthest I have ever travelled actually. My family used to come here every summer, but one year we just stopped." There was a subtle hint of sadness in his voice, Blaine hoped that they wouldn't specifically ask where he was from. He didn't want to have to lie. If he asked them a question before they could ask again, then he should be safe. "What about you guys?"

Peyton felt the need to be cryptic because of how Eli responded to their town. "A small town about two days ride give or take."

"Yeah, we've never been outside our town...speaking of which, we are supposed to bring back supplies for them."

Peyton waved away his concern, "We have a least another day here to do that...oh is it ok if we stay here again?"

Blaine nodded. "I actually have to return home after a day or two as well, this is just...kind of a little vacation I suppose..." Blaine hoped he hadn't revealed too much. There was curiosity in Kurt's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. He focused back on his food, he should not be staring.

"Vacation..." Kurt repeated. He looked to Peyton and they exchanged some sort of silent conversation. Blaine looked from one to the other, feeling awkward he turned to give Pavarotti a piece of bread that Kurt and Peyton had brought with them. Kurt spoke again, "I guess this is kind of a vacation for us too."

Peyton let out a small laugh, "More like a break and a well deserved one at that."

Now Blaine was the curious one, "If I may...A break from what?"

Kurt answered this time. "A break from the suffocating atmosphere that is our sad little town."

Blaine felt like Kurt had just described his life, but how could a commoner, share this feeling? He had always thought life outside the castle would feel like freedom. "I know what you mean."

Peyton smiled, All the more reason to go out there and enjoy some fresh air." She stood up. "Come on boys, we have some people to meet."

Both and Kurt and Blaine were very reluctant to go and neither said anything for a while.

"Seriously guys? Come on. We are in a new place with new people in the middle of a music festival!" She knew Kurt loved music and from Blaine display earlier he must have too.

Kurt did want to go back into Westerville, the atmosphere was something else, but he wasn't going to leave Blaine behind. "Shall we?" Kurt stood up and hesitated. He wanted to reach out his hand to Blaine inviting him to join, but something stopped him. He just looked into Blaine's honey hazel eyes.

Blaine was reminded of the absence of his glasses. "Y-yes. I am honored to be invited, I'll get my glasses and we can go."

Peyton clapped. "Yes!" She went over to get her stuff.

Blaine walked back towards the bathroom, to see if he left his glasses in there. Without thinking Kurt grabbed his arm, fabric still keeping their skin from touching. Blaine tensed up at the sudden contact and turned to look at Kurt who immediately let go. "Sorry, umm but do you really need to wear your glasses?...you were seeing just fine through dinner." Kurt didn't want anything in the way of Blaine eyes even it was a piece of glass.

"I...well I don't really. They are actually more for reading..."Why was he telling him this? He needed those glasses for a disguise. "Why do you ask?"

Kurt had no control over what he said next. All of him was telling him not to say it, but at the same time it wanted to scream it. "You have such beautiful eyes, I would hate for you to hide them." Kurt felt himself blushing and turned away just in time for Blaine to hide his own blush.

Blaine composed himself quickly, "Well in that case, I'll leave them here." Blaine smiled as Kurt turned back to him, they walked towards the door to find Peyton packing her weapons.

"Um...Peyton? We aren't hunting the people. This is more like...a party." Kurt and Blaine exchanged concerned glances.

"Party or no party, doesn't hurt to be safe. Besides I'm not worried about Mercedes and her friends hurtin' us. You _know_ why I have to be prepared." Peyton put her quiver of arrows on her shoulder and Kurt grabbed the strap. He did know why. They had never been fully confronted but they were both well aware of the Underground Council and operated all over Llwynogia and Peyton was always cautious.

"Peyton it's ok." He took the quiver off her should and made her put all the weapons down. "You're the one who wanted us to go out and have fun. Singing and dancing doesn't involve swords and arrows."

Peyton sighed, "Ok, ok you're right, but I'm bringing your bag with my slingshot."

Kurt shook his head and sighed looking at Blaine. "Sorry about her...she's a bit" Kurt whispered, "paranoid." He and Kurt shared and smiled and followed Peyton out the door.

* * *

This was Blaine's first time in the town, and Kurt felt like it was just as new and amazing as earlier. They waled side by side looking around in awe at all the amazing street performers and decorations, especially the bright colors that just brought joy by being there. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he actually saw a street performer, which wasn't unusual, since he was rarely allowed to even be on a street. Peyton led the way into the main plaza, looking for the big stage. There was a short blonde woman, with a beer bottle in one hand and a microphone in the other. Her voice was beautiful but her words were slurred. Blaine and Kurt paused a moment to listen,

"Guys, come on!" Peyton tugged Kurt's arm and Blaine suddenly grabbed onto Kurt's hand. Not wanting to be left behind. Neither of them had ever held another boys hand before and they both tried to ignore they fact that they were. Peyton pulled them through a short layer of trees into an area where the trees were cut to stumps, like little stools, with a fire pit in the center. Kurt and Blaine abruptly let go of each others hands as the group of young adults turned to greet them.

Mercedes smiled when she saw them. "Guys? Theses were the two I was telling you about." Kurt and Peyton waved as Blaine stood awkwardly in the back. "Kurt, Peyton...and...?"

"Blaine...I do hope I'm not intruding."

"We invited him along if that's ok." Peyton smiled.

Mercedes nodded. "The more the merrier. Come and meet the gang."

Three of the four performers Kurt and Peyton had seen earlier were sitting around the fire. They were introduced as Mike, Tina, and Lauren. They already knew Eli. An olive skinned girl with dark hair, was introduced as Santana and Kurt could tell from the way she held herself that she had an attitude .

"At least I'm not the only one with out a date." She stood up and took Blaine's hand. "I can be yours for the evening."

Blaine was taken aback. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline."

Santana scoffed, rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Mercedes motioned for them to join in the circle. Tina was almost sitting in Mike's lap, Eli was scribbling away on a piece of paper, Santana just looked annoyed, and Lauren was sitting next to an empty tree stump, save for the two guitars that sat on it. Blaine saw it and was filled with nostalgia for his guitar. He had the sudden urge to play again.

"So where are you guys from?" Tina asked them, her arms around Mike's.

Kurt answered for their group, "Significantly out of town. None of us actually knew there was a festival here, this was all just a happy accident."

Peyton froze and turned towards the trees, shushing everyone. Kurt felt more embarrassed then concerned as the rest of the group looked around in confusion. "Someone's coming..."

Seconds later the boy with the Mohawk appeared with a blonde haired boy, both of them carrying large bags.

"Puck and Trouty Mouth, here with the drinks!" Santana was significantly happier.

"Could you stop with the mouth jokes?" The blonde boy made sure Santana couldn't reach the drinks he was holding.

Puck noticed Peyton, Kurt and Blaine, "Ah fresh meat." he set down his bag and rubbed his hands together. Lauren moved the guitars and pulled Puck to sit down.

"Be nice, Puckerman."

They all laughed.

"Right right, Name's Puck, that's Sam." Sam was still arguing with Santana.

"Kurt"

"Blaine"

"Peyton"

"Ok so enough of that. How bout some drinking and some music?" Puck picked up his guitar and handed the other one to Sam.

They all cheered. Santana was already drinking. "So, Sammy, where's you're girlfriend?"

"We broke up. She wants someone with higher status."

The group scoffed collectively.

"Then I take it Quinn's not going to hang out with us then?" Mercedes already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Artie and Brittany won't make it either, they are still doing the whole mail thing." Sam passed around the bottles they had.

"Brittany and Artie? We know them." Kurt hesitantly took a bottle. He had only ever been drunk one, by accident and it was not a good experience. He set the bottle down without opening it.

"Oh yeah..." Peyton thought. "They got lost once near our town and we helped them out."

The topic died out and went back to statuses. Lauren looked over at Santana, "Hey, aren't you of like noble blood or something?"

The group all starting laughing. Puck has to put down his guitar. "After her record, I don't think the nobles would let her in."

Santana didn't seem phased, "You guys are just jealous! You should be honored that I even hang out with you!" She was a bit tipsy at this point already."

Eli finally looked up from the papers he was scribbling on. "Enough of your arguing, this is a Glee festival let's hear some singing!"

"As tradition, the newcomers must sing something for us." Mike pointed at Kurt, Peyton and Blaine.

All three of them exchanged glances of embarrassment and fear. Kurt decided to take a drink after all. Blaine decided to try and save them from singing solos in front of piratical strangers.

"We haven't had enough to drink for us to solo just yet...maybe we could warm up together?"

The group looked at each other and nodded. Puck signaled to Sam to get his guitar ready.

"We'll sing a bit then you guy join in, got it?"

The three of them nodded and listened carefully. Peyton was the first one brave enough to join.

(To the tune of "Why Should I Worry" from Disney's Oliver and Company)

_One minute we're in Lima Park_

_Then we're down in a city street_

_From forests to the docks_

_we know the syncopated beat_

Everyone, including Kurt and Blaine chimed in for the "oooh's".

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

Kurt joined Peyton and sang with her.

_We're streetwise_

_having fun livin our lives_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_We're street smart_

_got adventure in our hearts_

Blaine worked up the courage to join as well. The music was already making him feel good, or maybe it was the drinks, but he wanted to sing with them.

_Don't have to worry_

_Don't have to care_

_don't need to have a dime_

_learning street savoir faire_

Eventually all of them were singing together.

_No need to worry_

_No need to care_

_outside the population_

_we use street savoir faire_

Peyton stood up singing into her bottle like a microphone.

_Rhythm within the city_

Kurt stood up wobbly and joined her and sang.

_most don't know its around_

Blaine leaned against Kurt for support and sang.

_we feel in this town_

They three of them harmonized together as a swaying semi-drunk clump.

_we're gonna bring it down!_

Suddenly everyone was standing up and dancing, having the time of their lives.

_Don't have to worry_

_Don't have to care_

_don't need to have a dime_

_learning street savoir faire_

_No need to worry_

_No need to care_

_outside the population_

_we use street savior faire_

Still in their clump of three, Peyton, Kurt and Blaine leaned forward to sing,

_Anything goes_

_Anything fits_

_Don't matter if you're poor_

_Or if you're filthy stinking rich_

Everyone joined back in.

_Why should we worry?_

_Why should we care?_

_we've crossed so many lines_

_with our street savoir faire_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

Blaine stopped leaning on Kurt almost fell over, before Kurt caught him, causing him to let got of Peyton which in turn caused Peyton to lose her balance and fall. Kurt then tripped over her legs and He and Blaine toppled over. The song ended and they all clapped and cheered for each other.

"Now," Mercedes turned to the spectacle Peyton, Kurt and Blaine were on the ground. They got back up, laughing and sat back on their stumps. "warm-up's over."

"Now, sing."

"Sing!"

"Sing!"

They are started cheering for them to sing on their own. Kurt and Peyton looked at each other and shrugged. Blaine didn't look like he would stand on his own, apparently he did not hold his liquor well at all.

"Okay, okay. We'll sing." Peyton smiled.

"Then, I'll, I'll, I'll, play... I want to play guitar." Blaine words were slurred, but he was very adamant.

Sam handed his guitar over to Blaine, "Go for it, dude."

They were all cheering for them, everyone at least a bit drunk and laughing.

"Watch this guys! This is gonna be totally awesome!" Kurt smiled and stood up leaning on Peyton, she was actin drunk, but it was obvious that she needed no help to stand. In fact, Kurt hadn't seen her actually take a sip of anything all night, but that wasn't important. Kurt, still holding on the Peyton leaned over and whispered sloppily in Blaine's ear what to play. If either of them had been sober, they fact that Kurt's lips practically touched Blaine's ear would have been a different experience, but they didn't react at all. Blaine warmed up on the guitar, playing happily waving his head around like a complete idiot. Finally he was ready, and Peyton started first, her low voice unimpaired, for had not actually been drinking at all.

(To the tune of "Nobody Else But You" from Disney's Goofy Movie)

_There are times, when I seem to live off danger_

_And oftentimes bite off more than I can chew_

Though Kurt was tipsy, his voice was still beautiful, sure a few words were slurred, but he meant every word

_Still whatever mess we land in_

_Who is always understanding?_

_Nobody else but you_

Kurt was drunk enough not to care about the next things he said, and everyone else was a bit to drunk to care either.

_I know my love for clothes, can get, well, annoying_

_and my diva 'tude, it gets to you, too_

Though Blaine was drunk, he was flawlessly playing the chords Kurt had asked for and part of him though what Kurt had said was odd, but he was too drunk to care. Kurt was slipping and Peyton lifted him back up to a standing position as she sang to him.

_But who deserves to be rewarded, and always supported_

_Nobody else but you_

Kurt leaned on her as they sang together.

_Nobody else but you_

_we press our luck_

_we stick together_

_Nobody else but you_

_could be friend's with such a weirdo, hey who knew?_

Since Blaine wasn't singing, Peyton and Kurt paused their singing for him to have his own guitar solo and Kurt watched his fingers work their magic on the guitar. If Blaine was this good drunk, Kurt couldn't imagine what kind of musician he could be sober. Blaine's didn't care what the rest of them thought, he was completely into his music and made up a whole new verse of just guitar as he danced along. The rest of the group watched in drunken amazement and clapped when he was done, just in time for Peyton to sing again.

_My fashion sense, to you, is quite horrific_

Kurt nodded as he tugged at her sleeves, and smiled.

_when it comes to hunting, I don't have a clue._

Peyton laughed in agreement, and sang.

_And when life gives us disaster_

_And seems to be our master_

Kurt leaned his back against Peyton's and looked at her as he sang back.

_I can get through it faster, next to you_

_Although we are not related_

Kurt link his arm in Peyton's just like they always did. He was standing fine on his own so Peyton pulled him to face her while she sang,

_Together we've been fated_

_To be with nobody else but_

They turned away from each other and sang to the group.

_Nobody else but you_

_We're an inseparable duo_

_No matter what we go through_

Kurt made fists and punched lightly towards Peyton.

_Like the bullies in a brawl_

She grabbed his hands like shackles and pretended to cuff him.

_Like old laws of our town_

Peyton then put her arm around Kurt, and since he was taller he put his arm around hr shoulders. The Puck was whistling at them, and the rest of them were cheering. Blaine continued playing and watched them together. He felt a small twinge of jealousy but he couldn't put his finger on the reason. They sang their last bit of song.

_And if we start to fall, I would rather go down _

_with nobody else but Y O U_

With the last syllable Kurt eye's met with Blaine and he gave him a quick smile as he sang, then turned back to Peyton. The group cheered for them and based on their whistling and facial expressions it was clear to Peyton that they thought she and Kurt were an item. She just smiled and helped Kurt to sit down without falling over.

"Awesome guitar playing, dude. You are really talented." Peyton smiled at Blaine, and he figured out the jealousy. He was jealous that Kurt had Peyton. For some reason he wanted Peyton to being singing with him, helping him not fall over, or maybe it was Kurt, he wanted to sing with Kurt. He shook his head to clear is drunk and confused brain.

"Umm, thanks." He managed a smile, she smiled bigger and nodded and left Kurt lean on her he looked extremely tired and she just let him lean on her. There was something different about Peyton and Kurt, them collectively. He hoped he could sort out his brain in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

**It has been so long since I updated! I start every chapter with an apology. This fic just takes a lot more thinking and planning than the others :/ mostly due to the fact that I have most of it outlined and most of the songs already written, so I have a specific order I need to make things fit in to...anyways I usually write chapters all in one sitting, but this one was over the course of several I hope everything makes sense and that the number of my spelling errors is low if any. I posted a sketch of Peyton on my dA, but I need to finish coloring it. Anyways the story is taking some turns I didnt anticipate but hopefully it will make it more interesting. I'll have to go and edit my outline. Anyways, thank you for the reviews hopefully my next update will be faster than the last one.**

**That is all, Enjoy :)**

**~k8y411**

**Glee characters: RIB**

**Songs based on Disney**

**Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home**

**After all the fun in Westerville, home just isn't what it used to be.**

* * *

Blaine woke up in his bed. Bed? He sat up quickly, too quickly, he groaned and clutched his head. His eyes finally focused and he realized he was in his room in the cottage. He couldn't remember how he got there, or much of anything from last night at all. He close his eyes as he tried to think of the events of last night. He had never had so much to drink in his life. He remembers singing, mainly Kurt and Peyton singing. He played guitar, he hadn't touched his own guitar in so long. He remembers talking, no, he was relatively silent, but there was talking and the fire, it was warm. He gave up on trying to remember and hopefully his, well he didn't feel quite right calling them friends. He decided guests was a better term, and he sincerely hoped that they wouldn't judge him too harshly, he felt like an awful host and hoped one of them could tell him what happened last night. He could faintly hear talking outside the door. He was still feeling dizzy and rather nauseous, but he made his way the door and opened it.

Compared to how Kurt looked when they first met, Kurt was a mess. His hair was sticking up all over the place, his clothes were beyond wrinkled, but not dirty. He looked just as bad as Blaine felt, but still Kurt's hair all messy like that gave Blaine a strange feeling in his stomach, and he brushed it off as the nausea from before. Apparently he was staring, because Kurt turned when he heard the door close and their eyes met.

Kurt noticed how unkempt Blaine was, and seemed just as fascinated as Blaine was with him. Neither of them let on any hint of emotion, but their gaze was unusually long.

"You look dreadful." Kurt broke the silence and eye contact as he groaned, and turned to sit up on the sofa he had been lying on.

Blaine groaned and put his hand to his head. "Not so loud." He found his way to the sofa and sat next to Kurt, but far enough away that they were in no danger of touching each other.

He heard a laugh from the kitchen and turned. Peyton was at the counter with various ingredients, mixing them into a bowl. She was wearing a loose tank top and and shorts that ended just above her knee. Blaine felt the urge to blush and look away, but Peyton was acting like this was a normal outfit for her. Back home clothes like this were closer to underwear.

Peyton caught his stare it surprised her that he wasn't gawking, he merely looked confused and maybe a little intrigued. "Enjoying the view?" Peyton walked towards them with two cups of whatever strange liquid she had been measuring.

Blaine immediately came to his senses and turned back to sit normally. "Sorry...I wasn't—I mean I—"

Kurt and Peyton laughed. "I told you to put more clothes on."

"I _would_ but they are still drying from the mess you made with them last night." Peyton made a face at Kurt while Blaine suddenly felt awkward. Peyton turned to Blaine, "Don't worry about it. I don't exactly follow the dress code." She held out the glasses for them. "Here, drink."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged confused glances before looking back to Peyton.

"What is it?" Kurt took his cup and made a face the second his smelled it.

"Wake up juice. I've seen my dad make it after long nights at the bar, and you two had quite a night."

Neither of them took a sip. Blaine was slightly afraid to ask, but he did anyway, "What happened...I don't remember much."

Peyton smiled. "Drink it and I'll tell you."

Kurt and Blaine clinked glasses and held their breath as they each took a sip. Both of them coughed a gagged a bit making Peyton laugh.

"So why aren't you hung over?" Kurt put the cup down shuddering at its taste.

"You actually have to get drunk first. Hey you have to finish it to get the full effect."

Kurt groaned and Blaine stared at Peyton. "Wait. You didn't drink anything?"

Peyton shook her head. "Now keep drinking."

Both Blaine and Kurt continued to wince and drink as Peyton began to summarize last night.

"I never had any of the alcohol all night. I'm sure you two remember all the people there. After we finished singing everyone started asking us about life where we were from and talking about their hometowns." Blaine froze, hoping with all his might that nothing slipped about him being the Prince. "Mercedes, Eli, Puck, Lauren, Mike and Tina all live in Westerville and Sam and Santana are from where Brittany and Artie are from Bellbrooke Heights. They said it was a city in a hill covered area near Dalton City or something." Peyton waved her hand and Blaine choked a bit at the mention of his hometown.

Kurt and Peyton looked at him. "You ok?" Kurt set down his drink, reached to put a had on Blaine's back, hesitated and then let it fall back at his side.

"Y-yeah...just the..." Blaine pointed to his almost empty cup.

"Anyways today is a more solemn celebration. The reason Westerville is so open and tolerant was because of the Separation War. It was some ongoing thing between mainly Westerville and the royals of Dalton. The people of Westerville were finally established as their own separate territory around the time we were born. It was led by a noble who used to be in Dalton's army, they stripped his nobility for his betrayal I guess. Eli said they people of Westerville were known as the Unusualists and they referred to the war as the Bluecoats versus the Raincoats." All of them let out a little laugh. Blaine was surprised he had never heard this story. He learned _everything_ in his lessons there were endless stacks of history books, but no one ever talked about this war. "The point is this general guy died securing Westerville's freedom and its the anniversary of his death so there is a memorial kind of thing in town, the shops will all be open, but they close early for the ceremony."

Blaine and Kurt had finished their drinks and were more awake.

"That still doesn't explain what happened last night..." Kurt set down his empty cup glad to be done with it.

"Oh, yeah. You two got drunk rather quickly and after Puck and Sam finally got you to let go of the guitar you pretty much passed out." Peyton nodded towards Blaine. "And you... She looked at Kurt. "You were falling asleep on my shoulder, but I got you to stay awake for the walk to the cottage. You threw up on the way back and used me as a towel, my clothes are still drying by the way." She turned back to Blaine. "I carried you back, you are surprisingly light, and you asked me to put you in your room. I think you threw up a couple times before actually sleeping."

Both Kurt and Blaine were slightly pink with embarrassment. "You carried me?" Blaine felt so ashamed of himself. "I do apologize, I'm so sorry I should have-"

"Calm yourself, boy. Like I said you were light which is probably why you were drunk so quickly. Anyways it doesn't matter you are letting us stay here it's the least I could do." Peyton smiled and picked up the empty glasses.

Blaine ended up going with Kurt and Peyton and helping them with their shopping errands and they all attended the memorial ceremony in honor of a General Christopher Hudson. Due to their time restraints Blaine, Kurt and Peyton decide to part ways.

Peyton is off in the small stable readying their horses. Kurt was making sure had packed everything and was fumbling through his bag desperately looking for something. Blaine came out of his bedroom a bit surprised to find just Kurt there. It was strange being alone with him. Though they had only known each other a short time Blaine felt he was really going to miss him.

"Uh Kurt?" Kurt jumped and almost flew backwards, Blaine had was standing rather close and startled him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no it's fine, I was just, distracted." One of his hands was still in his bag. Blaine took his free hand and Kurt froze, blush finally making it to his cheeks.

"Kurt."

"Blaine?"

"I know we have only known each other for a few days, but I wanted you to have this." Blaine opened Kurt's palm and placed a key in it. "Just in case you ever find yourself in Westerville and need a place to stay..."

Kurt smiled and Blaine mirrored, He hadn't smiled like this in a long time. "Let's make a promise." Kurt's other hand had found what it was looking for in the bag. "Meet here, next year for the festival, and so you don't forget..." Kurt pulled his hand from his bag revealing a metal bracelet he had been working on. "It's supposed to have another piece attached, so maybe next time I see you I'll have it done."

Blaine smiled was still huge on his face. "You made this?" Kurt nodded. Blaine took it and immediately put it on. "Promise." They walked out of the cottage, Blaine opened the door for Kurt making Kurt laugh.

"Well, until we meet again." Kurt smiled and gave a little bow.

"Until we meet again." Blaine repeated.

Kurt ran over to Peyton a little giddy. He found string in his back and tied it around Blaine's key an then put it round his neck sighing before tucking it under his shirt. Peyton waved at Blaine. "Thanks for letting us stay! If you're ever in New Lima look us up!"

Blaine nodded and waved back and when Kurt and Peyton rode out of sight, he went back inside to get Pavarotti. He flew to his shoulder as Blaine eyed his metal bracelet and sighed. "I don't know if I want to wait a whole year..."

* * *

The ride home seemed to go by too fast. Blaine was not anxious to get home. He spent the whole time thinking about how the whole kingdom should be as accepting as Westerville. Though it was never outwardly said he was fairly certain Westerville had no problem with people being gay. Maybe one day he would just run away and live in that cottage in Westerville, no, he couldn't do that. He has a responsibility to his kingdom. He has the power to change things so that others like him could be free to be themselves. Maybe he could have a talk with his father about some changes, but it's not going to be easy. When he finally got home Cora was suspicious, though she didn't say anything and Olivia wanted nothing more than to bombard Blaine with questions. He quickly ran straight up to his room to avoid any interrogation. Pavarotti flew straight to his open cage and quickly fell asleep. Blaine dropped his bags and slumped onto his bed.

"Blaine dear, how was your trip?" Olivia opened the door.

Blaine groaned into his pillow before sitting up and straightening his clothes. "Long and tiring."

"How was-"

"Fine mother, nothing's changed. I have yet to find someone to share the kingdom with." Blaine absently played with his bracelet. Olivia caught him.

"Oh? A gift from a potential girl?" Olivia looked so hopeful. Blaine didn't want to disappoint her.

"A gift from someone...special" Blaine made sure to be ambiguous.

Olivia was too thrilled with the news to notice. She clasped her hands. "Oh Blaine! I hope to goodness that this one will last!" She had tried to set him up in the past and the few that Blaine had reluctantly agreed to always came to a quick end. "There is so much more work to be done for everything! Oh and Blaine, dear your father wants to speak to you, in his office." Olivia gave him a quick smile and ran off with to meet with more decorators or something, Blaine really didn't care.

"Great."

"Oh and Blaine?" Olivia reappeared in the door with her trademark condescending glare.

"Yes, mother?" Blaine hoped she wouldn't as more about his trip.

"Fix your hair." She didn't need to yell for her tone to pierce Blaine and make a chill run down his spine. He nodded and Olivia's face turned into a smile and she left again.

"Is it really that bad?" he went over to his mirror and saw how ridiculous his hair looked. He remembered to change his clothes before coming home, but he completely forgot about his hair and his glasses, he wasn't sure at all where they had gone, not that it mattered. His hair was in it's curliest state, sticking out in every direction. It did feel nice not having it held down, but his mother was right and there was no way his father would listen to him if he looked like, well a peasant.

The walk from his room to his father's office felt like miles as he was trying to figure out a way to convey his ideas for the kingdom. His father never listened to him, not that they had held any conversations recently. Blaine couldn't even remember the last time he had even seen his father for more than a few seconds. He was finally at the door to his father's office he let out a shaky breath a poor attempt to calm his nerves. He smoothed his clothing and took a deep breath before knocking lightly at the door.

"Come in." His father's voice sounded so foreign, he barely recognized it. He opened the door and his father was sitting at his desk, various stacks of papers in neat rows. There were faint circles under his eyes but other than that he looked impeccable. Upon seeing Blaine he nodded towards one of the chairs in front on his desk, he sat down without a word, afraid to meet his father's gaze.

"Mother said you wanted to see me, sir." He lifted his gaze to meet his father's, but was not looking at Blaine merely looking at the papers he was writing on, or reading.

"Yes, you are to become king, do you have any knowledge of what duties you will required to perform?"

Blaine blinked in confusion, he hated how his father talked to him like he was giving a speech. "...No, well not exactly, but I have a few ideas of what I would like to...contribute to the kingdom upon my coronation." Blaine already missed the more casual way people talked in Westerville.

At this Andrew finally looked up from his work. "Oh?"

Blaine swallowed hard, expecting the wrath of his father.

"I am curious to hear your ideas. I have some time before my next meeting."

Blaine was speechless his father never showed much care for his ideas, for lack of a better term he ignored Blaine's existence most days. "Well...Ok. I was umm doing research on laws and customs of places throughout Dalton." Blaine actually hadn't thought all of this through. After all he couldn't tell him about his little trip to Westerville. "And I feel like our laws are a bit outdated and could use some...updates."

Blaine looked at his father waiting for him to disagree. "So. What type of king do you think you could be?"

"I...what?" Maybe he was right, his father was ignoring him. He sighed, "I'm going to be..." He took a deep breath as he jumped in such a way so he was squatting on his chair.

(To the tune of Can't Wait to be King from Disney's Lion King)

_I'm gonna be an awesome king_

_So Dalton must beware_

_Run everything nice and smooth_

_Keep it fair and square_

Blaine jumped off the chair and danced around the room singing to the ceiling.

_I'm gonna change up all the rules_

_Like no king has before_

_No marriage laws or prejudice_

_Believe me, I have more!_

He opened his eyes to see a shocked and disapproving look on his fathers's face.

_So far, tell me you must be joking._

Blaine shook his head and spun around.

_Oh I just cant wait to be king._

Andrew rose from his chair.

_You better try again, Blaine if you think-_

Blaine closed his eyes again singing to an invisible audience.

_No one saying be this_

_No one saying stay there_

_No one stuck in hiding_

_No one's living unfair_

_free to be themselves all day_

_free to make things go my way_

Andrew walked around his desk to face Blaine.

_I think perhaps that we should arrange a heart to heart._

Blaine was so caught up in the moment, that he did not hesitate to let the truth escape his lips.

_You've never listened to me before, so why'd you wanna start?_

Andrew's face turned to anger and pointed at Blaine, pushing him a little each time.

_If this is where monarchy is headed, you will be kicked out_

_out of line, out of Dalton, it's true, without a doubt_

_You ideas are so overwhelming!_

Blaine brushed off his comments and continued.

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

In his mind he was picturing a group pf people who would be free and accepted if his ideas were to come true.

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everyone is equal_

_No one here to fight_

_Let every person go for broke and sing_

_love who you want accepting everything_

_It's gonna be our Dalton's finest fling!_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't waaaaaaiiiiiiitt..._

"Enough!"

Blaine's illusion was broken and he snapped back to reality. "I-"

"That is quite enough of your nonsense Blaine. This meeting is over. Come back when you realize what it truly means to rule this kingdom."

"But father I-"

"I have work to do." He turned and went back to sit behind his desk, and resumed his work. Blaine sighed dejectedly and obediently let himself out.

* * *

The trip was long and tiring, but Kurt's bubbliness lasted the whole time. Peyton listened intently at first, but by the end of the trip she was sick of hearing about all the clothes and fabrics from Westerville. She was surprised, however, that he said next to nothing about Blaine or the obvious necklace he had hidden round his neck. It was pretty dark when they finally got home. They dropped off the goods at the town hall for people to collect on their own time, and returned their horses before walking back towards their homes.

"I think I'm gonna stop by at my dad's shop and let him know I'm back..." Kurt adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"All right, but first," Peyton stopped him and held out a leather cord. "This is stronger than that string you have holding that thing around your neck."

Kurt blushed. "Nothing gets past you."

Peyton smiled. Kurt took the leather cord and replaced the string with it. "Blaine gave it to you, huh?"

Kurt simply smiled and walked towards his shop. "See you later." She waved. Peyton made her way towards her house, happy to have missed work for the day.

Kurt opened the door to the shop, it was empty. He assumed that his father was in the back and froze as he saw him in a crack through the door. He was laughing while working in his shop with someone else a boy about Kurt's age. He was taller, stronger and more manly looking that Kurt could ever try to be. He was sitting in _Kurt's _chair, using _Kurt's _tools, having fun with _Kurt's _father. Kurt had been replaced. He had been gone for, well he wasn't entirely sure how long but a week at least. His father had already found a new apprentice and someone to work with him. Someone that Kurt could never be, a straight boy.

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes and he ran from the shop, past his house, past the hills, through the layer of forest, until he made his way to the beach. He dropped his bags in the sand and fell to his knees crying as quietly as he could. He slumped his way over to the lonely dock and sat with his feet hanging off the edge. He took a stone from the small pile Peyton and Kurt always had there. He attempted to skip it across the water, but he had no energy left to put in the effort. The rock fell to the water beneath him and he gazed down at his rippling reflection.

* * *

Blaine walked into his room staring at his mirror as he walked past.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine's voices blended flawlessly as they sang

(To the tune of Reflection from Disney's Mulan)

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect son_

_or a normal person_

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

The water of Kurt's reflection stilled. Blaine's hands lingered on the hairstyle he had grown to despise. They each closed their eyes as they continued.

_Who is this boy I see_

_staring __straight_

Both boys opened their eyes abruptly at the word and stared at their reflections.

_back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

Blaine walked to his open window and looked up at the sky as Kurt laid back to gaze at his own night sky.

_I know that I must hide_

_Who I am_

_deep inside_

_Oh how I wish I could show_

_Who I am inside._

_When can my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

Both of them sighed playing with the gifts they had received from each other. Blaine flopped down onto his bed mumbled goodnight to Pav and tried his hardest to fall asleep. Kurt sighed and twisted himself into a ball letting out the remainder of his sobs.

Eventually he felt a gently hand on his shoulder. He froze and turned his head to see Peyton sitting next to him. "You ok?"

"Why are you asking, when you obviously know the answer?" Kurt groaned and sat up.

"Alright, alright, care to share what's going on?"

Kurt leaned against her shoulder and sighed. "Let's go back to Westerville. Let's just live there."

"What about your dad? If we lived there wouldn't you miss him?"

Kurt turned his back and folded his arms. "He doesn't seem to miss me very much."

Peyton forced him to turn back around. "What on earth are you talking about?"

The tears found their way to his eyes again, "My dad replaced me, ok?" He stood up and threw his hands in the air. "I went to his shop to say hello and found him with another apprentice, having much for fun working than he ever did with me. You know what? He probably knows or suspects what I am and the second I left he went to go find a new replacement son. I am obviously unworthy of even existing in this town. I try and I try but no matter what I do I could never be the son he wants!"

Peyton stood up and despite his attempts to push her away, she grabbed his arms and settled him. "Kurt."

"What!" his eyes filled with tearful rage.

"Stop it. Don't you dare ever say that. Don't you ever even think that!" Peyton forced him to look at her. "Kurt, don't you ever think you are worthless. You are my best friend and I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world. Stop thinking that you're being replaced. No one in the world could replace you. You're father loves you."

"How could you possibly know?"

"You know my father, Kurt. It doesn't take a genius to see the difference between how my father looks at me and how your father looks at you."

Kurt and Peyton stared at each other for a while. "Peyton, I-"

"Don't." She put up her hand. "This isn't about my daddy issues, right now it's about yours. Go and talk to you. You and I both know that assuming and running away never does any good."

Kurt sighed, usually he won their little arguments, but Peyton was definitely right this time. He calmed down and rested his head against her shoulder. "But if I'm right can we move the Westerville?"

Peyton laughed at him, hugged him lightly. "Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's go. Talk to your dad." They walked back towards their houses. Kurt was unsure what he was going to say, but he would worry about it later. It was late enough for him to just sneak into his room and sleep. He would sort everything out in the morning.


End file.
